


The Devil Taunts Me

by burdened_with_glorious_hunters



Series: The Devil Haunts Me Series [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antagonism, Australia, Australian Locations, Bad Decisions, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Demon Ricky Goldsworth, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Demon!Shane & Ricky Goldsworth, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Introspection, Kinda?, Lies, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Miscommunication, Murder, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Picnic at Hanging Rock References, Power Dynamics, Ricky is a smartass, Secrets, Shady Shane Returns, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Centric, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, True Crime, at least I like to think i'm humorous, historical events, locations are real places in Australia, love triangle (of sorts) in later chapters, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/burdened_with_glorious_hunters
Summary: After all they had faced- secrets, lies and demonic reveals… Shane thought that the worse of it was over but that seemed to not be the case.Mysteriously after visiting Bogo Road Goal in Brisbane, Australia, a malevolent entity had decided to latch itself onto Ryan and seems to not want to let go anytime soon.Too bad they had to film the latest series of Unsolved in amidst the chaos.----------NOTE: This is a SEQUEL to my Fic; "THE DEVIL HAUNTS ME" so please read that one first because this will not make sense if you haven't read the previous instalment





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This work is purely a work of fiction and is in no way affiliated with the boys in real-life. I also have the upmost respect for the boy's real-life partners and relationships. This work is also not beta read so any mistakes are unintentional. The people I mention and the places I mention are also not affiliated with me nor this story and I do not own any of the characters or places recorded.
> 
> NOTE: locations/events that I describe are REAL PLACES in Australia (where I'm from) so I thought I'd give a new and hopefully interesting spin on events with these two. I do not own nor am I associated with these places and stories that I describe.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello! I’m back… with the sequel to “the devil haunts me” I hope this little prologue helped to remind you of what happened at the end of my previous work. (who can forget that plot twist? Lol) 
> 
> Anyway… Things have gotten a little bit tricker for the ghoul boys haven’t they? Poor Shane, he's got a bit of work cut out for him eh? 
> 
> (this work is set right after events of last series where Ryan is possessed by a demon taking on the persona of Ricky Goldsworth) 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story (hope you enjoy!)

 

 

_“too easy, Madej … the guilt and shame is practically oozing from you” Ryan says but his tone is cruel in a way that Ryan never could be._

_“i…” Shane’s throat tightens even as his stance shifts defensively against the entity. “you’re toying with me by using Ryan as a puppet… why? for what?” He demands, anger thrumming below the surface as he glares at the thing._

_“you know why” it snarls in Ryan’s voice, crowding into Shane’s space bodily, forcing the taller man to take a step backwards. “you know what every demon wants, Madej… it’s why you’ve hung around with this mortal for so long” it grins, a twisted parody of Ryan’s gleeful grins. “such a pure soul… no wonder you’ve grown attached” it spits the last word, as if it were something vile._

_“what would the others think?” It ponders, a thoughtful expression twisting it’s face. “that Shane Madej, the great killer of demons, has been controlled by a weak mortal”_

_“he’s not weak!” The taller man hisses, claws biting into his palms as he tightened his hands into fists._

_“Oh!” It crows, entirely too amused as it looked back at him. “but you are!” It cackles, a parody of Ryan’s cheerful laugh._

_Gritting his teeth Shane looked back at the thing inhabiting Ryan’s body with distain. “whoever you are… you better get out of his body or you will personally know just what Shane Madej does to those who challenge me”_

_“and damage this face?” it coos, patting Ryan’s cheek in emphasise. “oh-no-no-no! You wouldn’t want that”_

_The taller man’s frustrations bubble beneath the surface and he fights the demonic urges scratching at the back of his mind, hissing and snarling at him to rip the other demon to pieces. He cant- not while the other demon is inhabiting Ryan’s body._

_It tilts Ryan’s head to the side but it tilts just a little too oddly as if it knew where Shane’s thoughts lied which only set the taller man on edge even more. “tell me… who you are” Shane demands once again, voice growling demonically._

_It stares him down, eyes glowing a hypnotic golden. “you can call me…Ricky Goldsworth”_

In the blink of an eye the glow is gone, the thing inhabiting Ryan’s body seemingly vanished. As if In slow motion, Shane watches as before him Ryan’s body all but swoons and the taller man is forces lurched forwards to catch the other’s unconscious body. Staring downwards Shane takes a moment to look at Ryan’s face. There was no signs of distress on the other’s features, no pain or any kind of negative feeling… he’s just asleep. 

Ignoring the way his heart still races in his chest, Shane hefts Ryan’s smaller body into his arms bridal style as he carries the other towards their hotel bed. As he feels the weight of the other, his mind races with troubled thoughts after everything he’s seen. Why had this demon decided to latch onto Ryan? it seems to know Shane, it had explicitly called him by name but why had it decided to posses Ryan? especially with this strange game of cat and mouse it was playing with him... 

Shrugging off the thoughts he slowly lowers the other unto the bed, a hand brushing feather light over the smaller man’s cheekbones. Fighting down the urge to brush stray strands of Ryan’s dark hair from his face, Shane removed his hand as if he were burned as he turns away pointedly, all but pacing a groove into the hotel floor as worries nag at him. 

Falling onto the closest furniture in frustration, Shane drops into a oak wood chair, hanging his head in his hands as he stared across at Ryan’s form on the bed. How did this happen? Just as they were sorting things out between them this entity has decided to wedge itself between them, throwing in something else for Shane to worry about. How will he stop the demon from hurting Ryan? There’s nothing he can do… especially with the demon so intertwined with Ryan. He can’t fight the demon or kill it without harming Ryan, the darn thing had done that on purpose… the sly thing. 

He’s roused from his thoughts by Ryan’s groan. He turns, jolting upright in the uncomfortable wooden hotel chair.  “Ryan” he all but gasp the name. 

“what… what happened?” Ryan murmurs, pushing himself upwards by his elbows.  

Getting up from his seat, Shane makes his way over to sit on the edge of Ryan’s bed tentatively. “hey-hey-hey! Take it easy now” he soothes, as he nears the other. He takes a moment to sense any demonic enemies only to be greeted with the jarring sensation of a demonic presence intertwining itself with Ryan’s soul. Fighting down the panic in his chest, Shane questions the other. “what do you remember?” He queries, gaze roaming concerned over the other’s face.  

Worryingly, Ryan frowns back at him which does nothing to sooth his troubles. “i remember…. waiting for you to collect the equipment at Boggo Goal… then everything’s blank from then” 

It seemed that after the demon switched over control back Ryan, the man himself was unaware of what he had done as Ricky. Shane fights the apprehensive expression from overcoming his face. That is not good. Ryan was acting as if he were performing one of his skits, like how he pretended he was unaware of his other ‘personality’ of Ricky Goldsworth. Of course it was all a joke, something fun for the fans but this- _this_ is dangerous. Who knows what Ryan could end up doing when he’s not in control. 

“how’d I end up here?” The smaller man asked, breaking Shane’s worried musing. Ryan turned his gaze up to Shane’s as if looking for some kind of reassurance or answer to why he’d gotten in the hotel and remembered nothing. 

Shane caught the other’s eye, forcing a causal expression onto his face. “you feel asleep in the car, you goof. Must have been all those sleepless nights catching up to you” the lie falls from his lips, it was becoming a habit now, lying to the other… Shane hoped it wouldn’t stick. 

Ryan flops back down against the pillow behind him, letting out a relieved breath. “makes sense” he huffs a laugh as he turns to look back at Shane with a soft smile. “thanks for doing that for me… bringing me up here and-and… well, for taking care of me, y’know?” Red creeps up the other’s neck, unable to voice his feelings eloquently. 

Guilt surges in Shane’s chest as he stares back at the other’s sincere expression. Shaking the feeling, Shane pulls up as much care-free attitude as he can muster. “what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t do things like that?… A shitty one that’s what” 

Although the fake smile on his face grows real as he’s met with the familiar wheezing laugh from Ryan. “i suppose” the smaller man teases, shifting himself up in a sitting position paralleling Shane. 

“will we be going out to another location tomorrow?” Shane asks, growing uneasy with the silence  between them. He wants to scream in frustration and banish the thing from harming _his_ Ryan but for now there’s nothing he can do but wait, he cant rush into this like he would have in the past… there’s to much at stake if he doesn’t remove the demon properly. 

He’s jarred out of his thoughts with Ryan’s thoughtful expression, a crease lining his brow as he muses on the other’s question. “maybe… I need to do some extra research though” 

Shane grins at the answer, tension in his shoulder’s he hadn’t realised he’d been holding easing at the other’s reply. “sure thing, buckaroo”  

Something must have been off in his reply or perhaps his casual attitude wasn’t as casual as he had hoped as he notes the way Ryan turns to eye him with suspicion. “why? What were you wanting to do?” 

“oh… nothing in particular” Shane dismissed, trying to hold the other’s gaze nonchalantly. “I’ve got my own things I need to work on” he continues, thoughts turning towards working on how to get the demon away from Ryan without the smaller man noticing. 

Ryan grins, oblivious to the other’s thoughts. “it better not be the Hot Daga“

“no! It’s nothing like that” Shane replies with a laugh, the action utterly fake in his attempt to keep the atmosphere light between them. 

He can’t help it that every time he looks at Ryan he’s distracted the the memory of golden eyes starring back at him. 

God. This was going to be one hell of a challenge. 

 


	2. walk with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghoul boys explore Gooloowan House in tropical Queensland.
> 
> It's a usual routine episode for the pair, although, with Ricky in the mix that might not be the case...

 

Like they had talked about yesterday, Ryan was researching the next location they would go and explore it for the latest episode of Unsolved later tonight. 

As for Shane… well, he was in a lurch, unable to do anything with the demon possessing Ryan until he knows more about the thing. Shane stretches in his seat, arms held upwards as the crick in back cracks in just the right spot. Slumping, the taller man taps his fingers absently on his knee. 

The tell-tale sound of typing key’s breaks into Shane’s growing boredom. “how does Gooloowan House sound?” 

Shifting in the wooden hotel seat, Shane pulled himself up straighter from his slouch. “up to you… Unsolved is your baby” he teases. The smaller man pauses in his investigation, flipping the bird at Shane for his teasing. “hey!” Shane laughs in response, “i’m just telling the truth”

“yeah.. well keep your thoughts to yourself” Ryan grumbles, a fond smile on his lips as he closed his laptop. 

“got what you needed?” Shane questions, all but thrumming in energy to get out of this darn hotel room. 

Sensing his urgency Ryan’s wheezes a laugh in amusement. “eager, Madej?” 

“you know it” 

All but jumping out his seat, Shane trails the smaller man through their hotel. “my god!” Ryan exclaims as his hand rests on the door knob of the hotel’s bedroom door. “Can you leave me be for a minute? I need to get changed for our investigation” 

“maybe I want to watch you get undressed?” Shane teases back, sending the other a flirty wink. 

Predictably Ryan flushes. “you-!” His grumbling get’s broken by his nervous chuckle as he all but whacks the taller man on the shoulder in scolding. “just get out of here you rascal” 

Relenting Shane steps back but not before he leans forward to press a sloppy kiss on the other’s cheek-bone. “alright… I suppose I can leave you be for a minute” 

Ryan’s responding grin is almost blinding in response. “just go already!” He exclaims as he closed the door between them. 

Shane stands there for a moment, staring at the door with a sappy look on his face. God… he really has changed. Shaking his head, Shane turns to shrug on a more dressy button up he’d hung up on a nearby chair- the red and black flannel shirt perfect for the cool night air.  

Tonight would be the first episode with Ricky hanging around. To say that Shane was apprehensive for that fact would be an understatement. He’s broken by his more morbid thoughts by the sound of Ryan walking back into the ‘living room’ of the hotel. 

Turning to look over at the other over his shoulder, Shane is greeted to the sight of Ryan dressed in a dark-grey jumper, the first few buttons of the thing undone and flashing a hint of the other’s collar-bone. “lookin’ good” he whistles, sending the other a grin that wasn’t all teasing. 

Ryan in turn blinks, looking down at his outfit like he couldn’t believe Shane’s words. “yeah?” 

“yeah” Shane breaths the word before reaching over to take the other’s hand. “the ghosts are gonna eat you up” 

The smaller man groans in annoyance at his comment but continues to take his hand all the while. 

“you're lucky I love you, Madej” he grumbles, locking the hotel door before he pulls Shane along towards their rent-car. 

“i know I am” Shane muses, dropping his hand from Ryan’s with a final squeeze before he gets into the driver’s seat of their rent-car. 

Ryan mirrors him as he gets into the passenger-seat, an equally fond expression on his own face as Shane starts up the engine. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“today on Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural, we are exploring the Gooloowan House in tropical Queensland, in order to continue our investigation into the question… are ghosts real?” Shane shook his head mutely at Ryan’s side as the smaller man spoke the introduction to their latest investigation. 

The pair stood before the house, a rectangular two-story building with a yellow-cream coloured exterior. Around the house was lush greenery, with neatly trimmed hedges acting like fences around the property. 

Shane cast his gaze towards the house, looking towards it’s dark wooden windows as if searching for something staring down at them from the house. About to dismiss the building, a faint movement on the upper storey of the house caught his attention. Tilting his head to the side, the taller man tried to sense any supernatural energies but his concentration was soon broken as Ryan bumped into him. 

Fighting back the sigh of frustration that welled in his chest, Shane followed the other as the pair entered the historic house, Shane’s gazed locked on the window above them before he was forced to look away as the entered the house. The pair were greeted with crips white walls, with rich wooden floors that complemented the various antique furniture that graced the room. 

By his side Ryan began his spiel. “Located on Denmark Hill in Ipswich the heritage-listed 148 year-old two-storey rendered brick house was built for Benjamin Cribb and his second wife Clarissa. The architect of the house was Charles Balding who worked along with a team of tenders who were called by separate trades and the work was well advanced by mid-1864” 

Walking though the houses narrow hall-ways the pair progressed further into the house. “Now, Benjamin Cribb was born in Dorsetshire, England in 1807 and came to Moreton Bay in the ship Chaseley in 1849 with his first wife Elizabeth. He soon after started a business in Ipswich which he named "London Stores". Although his good fortune was not to last as in 1852, his first wife Elizabeth died and Cribb soon he moved a lone bachelor to Brisbane. No more than a year later did Benjamin Cribb return to his successful aspirations as in the following year he married Clarissa Foote whose brother, John Clarke Foote, became a business partner with Cribb in 1855” 

“The following year, he returned to Ipswich. As Cribb and Foote the firm became well known in Ipswich and the surrounding district, operating several different departments and a large mail order section from several buildings throughout central Ipswich. The firm was highly regarded for its financial support of farming families in the nearby country districts, offering loans without security other than the word of the farmer. In the 1860s and 70s, it became involved in the cotton industry and owned cotton works at Churchbank near Harrisville" 

The pair paused here, the sound of an old grand-father clock the only noise beside Ryan’s voice in the eerily quiet house. “Although it was not through Cribb that the House gained it’s infamous reputation in 1889, when a maid called Rose Dold discovered she was pregnant by another staff member. For months she tried in vain to hide the pregnancy and once born, she horrifically left the baby in a well on the property”

“what the fuck!” Shane cursed, turning wide-eyed to stare at Ryan’s saddened expression. “T-that’s just horrible… couldn’t she have, I don’t know, given it away?” 

Ryan shook his head. “wasn’t so simple in those days”

A saddened silence continues for a beat before Ryan heaves a sigh, continuing on with his re-count of events. “Eerily, not long after the incident, locals and passer-by’s reported that they heard the sounds of a baby crying from the well. Others have also claimed to see a female figure wander the property in a maid’s uniform and that an presence can be felt- as if something is watching everyone’s move”

Out the corner of his eye, Shane sees something move. Whipping his head towards the space, Shane is met with nothing more than air and a wooden staircase. Frowning in thought as they pass by the narrow wooden stair-case the pair began to walk further to the older section of the site. “Although this was not the end of the site’s tragic history for in 1852 the site was known as the Destitute Asylum. It is reported that conditions were very basic and often inhumane for rooms were often filthy and patients had little-to-no medical attention It is recorded that up to 3,000 men and women were crammed into the site so problems such as overcrowding and violent crime were common”

“i feel that this is a common fact when we visit these types of locations” Shane muses as he roams his gaze over the room. 

Ryan turns to face him, a faint amused twitch to his lips. “yeah?” 

“yeah. Whenever we explore asylums or prisons they always had poor conditions or over-crowding which resulted in violence… I swear, if they just sorted those issues out they probably wouldn’t have gotten to that point, like just build another place to put them in… it’s not _that_ hard” 

Ryan wheezes out a laugh. “if only they had you to help them, all this tragedy would have been solved” 

“right on, baby” Shane teased, sending a wink to the smaller man.

Shaking his head in amusement at the other’s antics, Ryan continues his re-count of events as they walk further into the building. “The site is now known as the official Migration Museum, and contains displays of immigrants who now live in Adelaide. Staff have claimed that they have seen supernatural phenomena including shadows in the shape of people, unforgettable voices, spirits trying to push people down stairs and other strange sightings” 

“this leads us to our investigation today” Ryan introduced as the pair came into a section of the building which was around in the early day’s of the house’s history. 

In his hands, Ryan fiddles nervously with the Spirit Box. “i have with me here, a device called a ‘Spirit Box’ it will allow anyone present with us to communicate with us through radio-waves” 

Straightening up with a faked bravado, Ryan held the Spirit Box in his hand, demeanour shifting to a more serious tone. “now… this is going to be a bit loud so brace yourself” Ryan called before switching on the Spirit Box. Static sounded, screeching as it skipped station to station without any words being intelligible. “are there any spirits present? If so state your name now” 

“perhaps Miss Rose Dold?” Shane but in, sending a sweep of the room with his eyes. 

The pair waited for a beat as the box spat out more static which rose and fell in pitch. “can anyone hear us?” Ryan asked with baited breath, the box screeched before spitting out an garbled ‘ _…yes…_ ’

“oh” Ryan gasped wildly looking around the cottage, hand shaking against the smooth metal casing of the Spirit Box. “hello… uh, my name is Ryan. My companion here is Shane” 

His eyes slid to Shane as he said so, said man straightening from his admiring of an oil painting to walk closer to the smaller man, shoulder brushing against Ryan’s shoulder in silent comfort. 

“do you know where you are?” Ryan asks as the radio channels jump. 

’ _… Gooloowan… House…_ ’ came the stuttered words before static once again returned in a jolting pitch. 

“t-that’s right” Ryan gasped, trying to reign down the panic rising in his chest. “can I a-ask who I’m talking to right now?” 

The Spirit Box lets out a jarring screech, making the boys wince at the sound. “shut it off!” Shane huffs in annoyance. 

As Ryan switched the Box off, the pair are thrown into an almost deafening silence without the sound of the radio channels filling the eery silence of the house. “alright. How about we try something else?” He huffs, before he looks around the room nervously, speaking louder now as he turns to address any ghouls here. “How about you come out, you don’t have to sau anything… we just want to see you” Ryan breaks the still silence of the room, unable to deal with the quiet for any longer. 

Rolling with the other’s change in plans, Shane grins. “yeah! The ghoul-boys are here” he announces, eyes tracking movement in the room with them. 

“i-if anyone is here, please say something or move something…” Ryan’s words are almost background noise as Shane stares at the movement. 

“show yourself” he urges softly, eyes flickering inky-black as he stares at the fixed point. This time, slowly a transparent apparition appears before him, the woman nervously gripping her skirts as she nears him. He allows himself a moment to gauge the ghoul, taking in her maid-styled clothes with understanding. “Miss Dold” he greets and the ghost nods in confirmation. 

He spared a glance behind him, noting Ryan is too far away to see what he is doing. “do you know what I am?” He questions as he turns back to eye the ghost seriously.  

“y-yes” the ghost replies timidly, voice echoing as if in a cavern- unable to manifest into something solid. “the devil” 

He cant help the grin from overcoming his face at the reply. “something like that” he hums, eyes flashing darkly. 

“are you here to take my soul?” The ghost questions, a concerned furrow to her brow. 

“no-no-no!” He soothes the apparition. “there’s something else in mind I need to ask of you” 

The ghost nods mutely, unable to catch his eye nervously. 

“i need you to approach that man and try to do whatever he asks” he urges, looking pointedly to Ryan still nervously babbling to the ghosts. “If you can’t, try to touch his arm gently or ruffle his hair…. just something” he huffs out a breath before he turns back to the ghost. “is that clear?” 

“y-yes sir” she agrees before all but floating over towards Ryan’s figure.   

Shane trails casually behind her, fighting off the amused grin as he nears the smaller man. 

“where the hell did you go?” Ryan huffs as he turns to look at Shane, unable to see the apparition before him. “i was standing here, goading ghosts to touch me or move something for ages! I swear- AH!” He jolts, wide eyed as he all but jumps back into Shane’s arms. “s-something _touched me_ ” 

“oh?” Shane laughs, arms coming down to grip Ryan’s shoulders to steady the other. “I _knew_ you wanted to have sex with a ghost” 

“shut up, Shane” Ryan groused, voice wavering. “this is serious! C-can you like… sense out if anything is here?” 

“this isn’t ‘S _ix-Sense_ ’, Ryan” Shane replies utterly amused. “I can’t see dead people” he lies, fingers crossing behind his back- nulling the words. 

Ryan look up at him wide-eyed, still leaning against Shane’s chest. “you can’t?” 

The taller man sighs, unable to resist when the other looked at him like that. “I guess I can try” he relents, slowly uncurling his arm from Ryan. 

 Tilting to the side, he looks over towards where Rose Dold stood. Her head bowed as she looks at him up through her lashes. “hmm… there seems to be nothing harmful” he murmurs aloud, eyes caught on the apparition pointedly. 

“nothing harmful?” Ryan repeats disbelieving by his side. 

“nope!” Shane reassures, popping the ‘p’ in emphasis. “lead the way, buddy” he urged with a grin, pushing the smaller man forwards. 

“Shane!” The smaller man whines, lurching forward with the force of Shane pushing him forwards. “you asshole!” 

“that’s me” 

The pair continue through the house, Ryan’s EMF reader letting out an occasional beep every time Rose Dold gets to close to the technology. There was no harm in her hanging around, she wasnt malicious just saddened by the actions she had taken in life. Plus, if she hangs around there’s a chance Ryan could get the evidence of ghosts he’s always dreamed about… Shane’s pride can take the boasting if it happens. 

Shane nearly runs into Ryan’s back, distracted by his own musings, as the smaller man halts directly before him. “Christ! Ry, what the hell? I nearly bowled you over” Ryan barely twitched as Shane bumped into him, only tilting his head slowly to the side as if listening to something. “Ryan?” Shane queries, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“Ryan can’t come to the phone right now” said man comments into the silence abruptly. 

Stepping backwards Shane can only watch as the smaller man turns towards him, grin eery in the cross-fire of Shane’s flashlight. “Goldsworth” the taller man grumbled as he notes golden eyes reflected back at him rather than familiar brown. 

“ding! ding! Long legs” Ricky mocks, dragging his eyes over Shane’s figure from the feet upwards. 

Crossing his arm, Shane levels the other with an unimpressed look. “what are you doing here?” 

“ain’t it obvious?” Ricky leans in close at this as if he were admitting a secret, leisurely eyeing their surroundings all the while. “ghost hunting” he smirks, tapping the side of his nose as he leans back from the taller man. 

Heaving a sigh, Shane turns to make his way back through the hallway, Ricky trailing after him all the while. 

“where are all the ghosts at? Are they too scared?” 

Shane turns to give him a warning look with just his eyes, he can’t say anything drastic with the camera’s rolling. “probably, i’m a tall guy after all” he jokes, trying to keep the atmosphere light for the cameras, although Ricky’s very presence was making that hard enough. 

Ricky hums dismissively, trailing a hand over a nearby banister as the pass. “c’mon out ghosties… or I might have to do something… _drastic_ ”

“can you just- ugh! stop. Doing. That.” Shane grits out as they enter a room far enough away from their major cameras, glaring at the smaller man as they stand in the decrepit room. 

The other’s face schools into an innocent facade. “doing what?” He all but purrs. 

“threatening the ghosts! People are going to question it being out of character!” 

Ricky lets out a mocking tsk, “that’s no fun at all… your pal’s a little weakling” he snipes, turning away from Shane is dismissal that only caused the other’s blood to boil. 

Overcome in rage, Shane stalks forwards and all but wrenches the other closer to him by the collar. “you listen to me. You hear?” He demands, feels the way his nails turn to claws against the other shirt. Under his assault, Ricky’s expression twists into sick delight and snarling at the look Shane yanks the other closer, almost shaking in rage. “you cut this shit out! If you even _try_ to pull this crap again or insult Ryan I’ll-“

“you’ll what?” Ricky cuts in, eyes narrowing. “you’ll kill me?” He laughs, head thrown back with the force of it then in a blink the mirth is gone from his face, expression deadly serious. “no. You listen to _me_ , Madej” This time it’s Ricky who rounds on him aggressively and Shane’s shoved backwards, almost stumbling by both the shock of the action and the force behind it. “i’ll do whatever the fuck I want… with you and your precious little boy-toy” 

Shane’s eyes turn jet-black under the assault, tints of monochrome grey creeping into his complexion as his form flickers between human and demonic. “is that a threat?” He demands, voice pitched low as he peers back at hypnotic golden eyes. Demonic instincts snarl in his head, urging and whispering as they urge him to sink his claws into the other. To show the other demon who exactly the boss is between them, to show exactly what happens when you threaten Shane Madej… 

“no” Ricky breaks the tense atmosphere between them. “just facts” he murmurs, backing down. 

Regardless, Shane squares his shoulder as infuriatingly, Ricky steps closer to him. He paused before the other, then reached out to straighten Shane’s collar with a sly smirk. “better finish this episode or Ryan might have a few question to ask you” 

Shane bats the other’s hands away, eyes alight with annoyance as he steps back out of the other’s reach. He’s met with Ricky’s bark of a laugh, as the smaller man continues through the aged halls. The bastard… he always has to have the last word doesn’t he? 

“Gooloowan House” Ricky begins, voice parroting the tones and seriousness of Ryan’s during an investigation. “Is a location filled with tragic stories and countless changes of occupation, after our investigation I can not say definitely if ghosts are haunting the location… as a result, our question will remain… unsolved” 

He grins after a beat the action slightly off as he stared down their tri-pod camera. “pleased Madej?” Ricky questions, sliding his golden gaze to catch Shane’s eye. 

No. Not at all… when the other finished off that spiel, it was almost impossible to tell who was in control of Ryan at the time… if not for those haunting golden eyes. The significance of the thought sends a shiver up his spine that has nothing to do with the climate… he had a feeling that this was only the beginning of his time with Ricky. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh-ho-ho! Ricky you little shit (lmao) and we're only getting started too! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter... until next time :D


	3. interlude i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane drives back to the hotel with an unwanted passenger

 

The drive back from Gooloowan House was completely opposite to the drive there and Shane didn’t mean that it was day-time then and it’s nighttime now… no, he meant that he had to deal with Ricky Goldsworth sitting in his passenger seat with his stupid smug smirk while he side-eyeing Shane in the lowlight from the dashboard. 

“what?” Shane bites out the word, not giving the other the decency of looking him in the eye as he talks. The road stretches out before them through the haze of rain, seemingly endless as the highway stretched out to the horizon. 

Ricky’s smirk widens into a grin. “nothing” he hums, “never took you for a brooder, Madej” 

“only when you're around” 

“only me?” Ricky repeats in mock-surprise, resting a hand above his heart. “you sure now how to make a boy feel special” 

Shane’s hands tighten on the wheel, knuckles white with the force of it. Ricky Goldsworth… what a menace. This Ricky was like a skit gone wrong, borderline psychopathic in regards to Shane and Ryan. He was a lover of mischief, full to the brim with a love for goading and sly smirks that never failed to rub Shane the wrong way. Yet there was a simmer of charm hidden in those golden eyes, his words hooking you in thanks to his hidden silver-tongue. 

The road before him is dark, rain pelting the road as the windscreen wipers work furiously to alleviate the gush of rain. The metallic ‘thunk! _’_ Of rain hitting the car was the only sound besides the radio as they drove ever forwards. If it were day, Shane imagined that he would be looking at dark looming storm clouds around him but instead he was surrounded by darkness of the night sky, the clouds blocking out any possible light from stars or the moon above them. Perhaps this was the reason he felt the need to ask Ricky the question he’d been dying to ask ever since he’d revealed his presence on that fateful day. “what do you want… truly?” Shane asks, feeling bold in the lowlight of the rent-car. 

“i told you already” Ricky hums softly, eyes turning to the expanse of road before them, watching the way droplets streaked down the windscreen. “pure souls are always calling to dark things like us. Ryan is no exception to this fact… you know this, I know this” 

“so what? You want to just hang around?” Shane questions into the silence after the other's reply. 

Ricky spares him a glance. “exactly” 

“liar” Shane all but sneers the word, expression pinched. “you’ve got some kind of trick up your sleeve, no doubt”

“something of the sorts” he relents, that sly grin on his features. 

The radio plays softly between them, white noise as they continue to drive along the highway. He can’t stop his mind ticking over the though- ‘ _why Ryan?_ ’ It niggled like an itch he couldn’t scratch, something he was constantly hyper-aware of but couldn’t seem to find the solution too. 

“There are so many souls out there you could have latched onto… why Ryan?” The question falls from Shane’s lips at last, miles and miles into them driving. His thoughts raging like the storm outside their rent-car. 

Ricky sighs as if he expected the question. “get this into your head, Madej… his soul is pure- _bright_!” He exclaims before his tone softens. “I latched onto him for the same reason you hung around with him in the beginning, around the mortal who longed to reveal the secrets of the supernatural” he paused here, illuminated briefly in the cross-fire of a passing car, although once he’s shrouded in darkness yet again he continues. “that purity… you enjoyed your time basking in his good aura that you didn’t feel like you were so… _unworthy_ and dark _._ You can’t hide it, the same way I can’t hide it… dark, evil- it will be the only thing we ever will be, lurking in the shadows. Where as someone like _him_ \- like Ryan- exudes greatness” The tires are slightly swayed with the pull of water as Shane drove in the pause of Ricky’s heavy reply.  “Our nature will be shackles we will never escape, tied down to something we can never change no matter how much we want it”  

Shane’s heart pounds in his chest, the truth of Ricky’s words horridly on point. “we don’t have to be dark… we can try to change” he urges, not knowing if he was trying prove the point to Ricky or himself. 

The rain continued to pelt around them, the water gushing along the gutters of the highway. It was here that Ricky caught Shane’s eye, golden eyes almost glowing in the muted lowlight as outside their rent-car it poured. “perhaps… but we will always return to our old ways, longing for that light we will never reach… like a siren beckons a sailor to crash his ship on rocks, do we too, destroy ourselves for a taste of something we can never truly reach” 

Breaking the knowing gaze, Shane turns his attention to the road before them. The rain running over the windscreen, almost echoing around him is the monotonous splashing sound of puddled water under the wheels of the rent-car. He longs for nothing more to throw himself onto the hotel bed and forget this conversation ever happened.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Shane closes the hotel door behind him, leaning heavily against the oak-wood door. He’s soaked to the bone after the dash from the rent-car to the hotel room. That relentless storm all but following them back to their hotel in Queensland. 

Ricky who had strode purposely into the hotel, turned a bored eye towards Shane who was leaning onto the door. His dark hair falling into his eyes, droplets trailing down from his matted hair. Ryan’s dark grey jumper wall all but sticking to his figure, giving Shane a few mixed signals as he roams his gaze over the other. “melting, Madej?” Ricky snarks, reminding Shane that it was Ricky in the room with him not Ryan. “and I thought it was only witches who were effected by water” 

Rolling his eyes Shane pushed himself off the door, chucking the keys in his hands onto the closest table-top. “very funny” he drawls, pushing past Ricky. Shredding his soaked shirt all the while Shane continued further into the hotel, making a bee-line for the bathroom.

 Only once he is inside does he let out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Hands gripping the porcelain of the sink, his looks up to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He’s greeted with the sight of his light hair plastered to his face, droplets dripping down from the edges and onto his skin. Brown eyes almost wild as he looks back at his hagged soaked appearance. Alone… he’s alone. Squeezing his eyes shut he turns away from his reflection, eyes dropping the white porcelain of the sink. He was chilled from the cold, the cool water dripping from his hair sending a involuntary shiver down his spine. 

Making his mind up, Shane strips out of the rest of his clothes. Fiddling with the gauges in the shower he’s soon under the warm spray. He stands there for a moment, letting the warm water wash away the chill that seemed to settle in his bones. After ducking his head under the water, Shane rolls his shoulder slowly under the spray, the knot in the limb loosening as he forces himself to relax in the confines of the shower. 

His mind wonders as he stands in the warmth of the shower spray, feeling the most soothed he had felt since Ricky had appeared. How long does he have to pretend that the other demon’s presence wasn’t tearing him up inside? That he’s okay with this mess he’s found himself in? God. He doesn’t even know how he’s going to get rid of Ricky, can he even do it without hurting Ryan in one way or another? He impulsively ducks his head under the water once again, face upwards into the stream as if the water alone could wash away his issues and troubles. 

He’s not sure how long he stands there but when he begins to note how the water was cooling drastically, Shane decides to actually get out of the shower after spending good-knows how long staring at white tiles while brooding on his thoughts. Although the thought of facing those wicked golden eyes makes him want to linger in the confines of the bathroom. 

With a sigh he switched the water off, towed off and turned apprehensively to the door nob of the bathroom door. Returning back to the hotel room, Shane paused after closing the door to the bathroom, casting his gaze automatically towards the figure on the couch. Tentatively he walks forward, bracing himself mentally to interact with Ricky. Glancing towards his bed, he ponders if he would be able to make it without a confrontation. Although that seems to not be the case as hearing him approach the smaller man turns to face him. 

“Shane” he greets, smiling up at the taller man in a way only one person could. 

The grin Shane gives in return is tinged with relief. “Ryan” he all but breaths the name, dropping down to sit beside the other. Couch dipping beneath them at his movement, Ryan turning to shoot him a mild look of amusement. At the expression Shane can’t help but pull the other closer to catch the other in a kiss. It was only a chase slide of lips, a light pressure of lips but it help a taste of his pent-up relief in finding Ryan waiting for him and not Goldsworth.

Too soon does Ryan pull back, a blush high on his cheeks. “what was that about?” He laughed, eyes crinkling as he looked fondly back at Shane. 

“I just felt like it” the taller man replies, before once more moving forward to capture the other in a soft kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first interlude of the series!  
> Hope you enjoyed (despite the large amounts of angst I seem to be writing of late)  
> Until next time!


	4. east of eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghouls boys explore Studley Park House in New South Wales

 

The pair had flown from Queensland down to the state of New South Wales in order to explore their next location; Studley Park. Interestingly and only slightly worrying, Shane found himself with a reprieve from Goldsworth the whole trip from one state to another. 

In the passenger seat sits Ryan, humming along to a song on the radio that Shane didn’t recognise. He didn’t really care for it, more taken with the sound of Ryan’s voice as he sung softly along with the artist. He’s only slightly disappointed when Ryan stops to talk to him. “do you know where the hotel is?” 

“of course Ryan, you lectured me the whole flight to Sydney” Shane grumbles teasingly. 

“I… I was not” the other denies, arms crossed defensibly. 

Shane sends him a grin. “did too” 

“what are you? Five years old?” Ryan shoots back, raising a brow at the taller man. 

“more like five hundred” 

“ _Five_ -“ the number dies half-way through as Ryan’s tone comes out high pitched. “No. Hang on.  what?!” 

“nothing” Shane hums dismissively, utterly amused by the only slightly distressed expression on the other’s face. 

“no!” Ryan exclaims, hitting his hand on the arm-rest in emphasis. “I will refuse to let you brush that off! Did you say _five hundred_ years old?”

“maybe… doesn’t mean it’s my actual age though, does it?” 

“you dick! You fucking asshole!” 

“do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He quips, looking away from the road to grin at the smaller man. 

Ryan let’s out a wheeze of a laugh even as he tries to keep the angered expression on his face. “god! Have it your way then” 

Utterly amused and only slightly smug does Shane return his gave back to the road before them. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be exploring Studley Park House, in New South Wales in order to investigate into the question; are ghosts real?” 

Shane shakes his head in a exaggerated gesture, flicking his attention towards Ryan who’s gaze remains fixed on the lone tri-pod recording the pair.

“Studley Park House was built by Narellan grazier William Payne in 1889 for his new bride but was forced to sell it after running up too much debt” 

The house itself stands all but looming behind the pair, painted white and almost church-like in design with wide arches and intricate colonnades. Ryan continues to introduce the house as he climbs the cement steps leading to the entrance of the mansion. “Studley Park House is a Boom style high Victorian mansion, set in a prominent location. The house and its outbuildings represent an important period in a series of large nineteenth century houses in this region. Internally the house is important for its exuberant detailing, its central hall and staircase and its stained glass window” 

At this the pair made their way into the house, coming to a hall which divided off into various rooms. “Studley Park House and associated historic lands that now form Camden Golf Club are an important cultural landscape that retains an open landscape character and setting for the House, a nineteenth-century country estate. This cultural landscape setting includes important views that physically connect Studley Park to other nearby historic 'country estates', such as 'Camelot' and 'Kirkham Stables'. Studley Park House is a fine example of Victorian Italianate architecture, enhanced by its prominent location and open landscape setting. It is one of the last 'country estate' dwellings to be built in the Camden/Campbelltown area and is representative of the work of the Sydney firm of architects AL and G McCredie” 

“The ability of Studley Park to demonstrate its history most strongly resides in the original House and its open landscape setting. The combination of these features with other nearby historic places evokes a broader historic landscape around Camden. Studley Park provides evidence of important themes in Sydney's history, including school education, defence and recreation. Studley Park is associated with the development of school education at the end of the nineteenth century and of private school education in the Camden/Campbelltown area in particular. Studley Park was one of a number of places around Sydney associated with Australia's preparations for World War II and its activities and its preparedness after the War, including the establishment of the Women's Royal Australian Army Corps” 

“got a bit of history doesn’t it?” Shane cuts into Ryan’s speil, eyeing the portrait on the wall closest to him with an air of intrigue. 

“just you wait” Ryan teases, grinning at the taller man before he finished his recount of the house’s mundane history. “The period of ownership of Studley park House by AA (Arthur) Gregory in the 1930s is represented by its remaining 'Hollywood' style internal finishes and is supported by high quality contemporary photographs. Gregory was the representative of the US film company Twentieth Century Fox in Australia, at an important time in the development of the film industry both in the USA and in Australia” 

“Today, the owner; Gregory’s use of Studley Park as a private residence 'golf-country club' and film theatre represent both connections to other uses of the place and some aspects unique to Gregory's ownership.  While compromised by modern additions, the former Stables building (current Golf Clubhouse) retains an historic and visual relationship with Studley Park House and has the potential to be reconstructed to its original form” 

Ryan paused here dramatically as the pair came to find themselves in the main central room of the house. “this leads us to the ghosts in question…On October 15, 1909, fourteen year old student Ray Blackstone and five of his fellow boarders decided to go for a swim in a nearby dam. Despite being told time and time again about the dangers of swimming in the dam, the boys ignored the warning. During an attempt to swim to one side of the dam and back, Ray began to struggle. Despite the assistance of his friend, Sydney Langford, the boy drowned. Ray Blackstone’s body was then stored in the cool, dark cellar of the school until his burial” 

“that’s just tragic” Shane lamented, frowning at the image Ryan’s recount had given him. “the poor kid!” 

“well, if you didn’t like that then your not going to like the next ghost” 

“of course” the taller man sighed dejectedly. “can we ever have a pleasant ghoul? Someone who died peacefully in their sleep and not in horribly sad and tragic ways?” 

Shaking his head Ryan continues his account. “As with the other alleged haunting…. Studley Park was then sold to Arthur Adolphus Gregory, sales manager of Twentieth Century Fox Australia. Gregory furbished Studley Park House in Art Deco style and converted the student’s dining room into a theatrette. A keen golfer, he had a nine hole course designed for the land surrounding the house. A further nine holes were later added and the original stables block/classroom was converted into the golf club. Eerily in 1939, no more than three decades later, while living in the transformed school house, 13-year-old Noel William Gregory, the son of Twentieth Century Fox sales manager Arthur Adolphus Gregory, died from appendicitis. Noel’s body was believed to have been kept in the theatrette until his burial”

“No!” Shane groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damn-it Ryan, children dying always bums me out” 

Said man turns to give Shane an incredulous look. “why did you word it like that? Do you think I enjoy recounting stories about dead children? Ugh- no, don’t answer that” he ran a hand through his hair hair as he let out a sigh. “i think most people would feel disheartened over kids dying… it’s something people don’t like to think about” 

Grumbling for a moment in the aftermath of Shane’s outburst, Ryan spares a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing on. “It’s believed that the spirits of both boys play together and remain in the house as a constant reminder of their tragic lives. Since then the house has been bought and sold on numerous occasions. In 1940 it was transferred to the Army and became the head quarters of the eastern command training school. The school conducted training in tactical instruction, the use of the vickers machine gun and driver training for the Matilda tank” 

“Those who visit or pass Study park have claimed that a female haunts the building… Research of the records does not come up with any historic evidence of female death at Studley park. Countless paranormal investigators came up with a women named Emily… Was there a later death during ww2 of women named Emily?” He paused dramatically here, flashlight flickering in his hand. “Researching further into the history of Studley Park I discovered that in 1942 a soldier training on the grounds was killed in an training accident. Ironically at the dam. Private Gordon Spencer Evans (aged 22) was with ten other men on a flat bottomed boat during a night exercise simulating explosions with live explosives during a water crossing under fire. However an oar of the boat tangled up in the explosive device and blew the men up in the boat. The Army blocked all investigation of the accident due to war time censorship. The local civilian police was blocked from investigating the incident. This leads us to ponder if there is more to this story and more importantly does Private Gordon Spencer Evans haunt Studley Park?”

“In my research I also found an newspaper article from 1912 a women by the name of Amelia Smith committed suicide on the other side of Camden on a farm near Mount Hunter. She was 34 years old and just given birth to child 4 months earlier. It should of been a joyous time for her although history tells us that is not the case. Reportedly, Amelia Smith woke one average morning and walked out into the field carrying a loaded rifle. It was not long after that the woman pulled the trigger of the rifle which rested against her temple- killing her instantly” 

“shit!” Shane exclaimed, wide-eyed. “this place is just peachy” 

“you can say that again” Ryan mumbles dryly before he returns his gaze to stare down the camera seriously.  “But what promoted her to do such a tragic thing? Was it connected to Studley park? let’s get onto the theories:” 

“The first theory of an affair led to her untimely death which was proposed by the the newspaper ‘Goulburn evening penny post’ on Tuesday 20th of Aughts 1912… the paper informed on a speculation about Amelia Smith as her husband was away 5 days out of 7. It proposed that perhaps this child she gave birth to was not his? Evidence to back up this theory stems from her oldest son who appears to have been a pupil there at the school at Dudley Park”  

Shane hums, the sound breaking the silence following Ryan’s words. “did that appeal to you?” He queries, taking in the taller man’s thoughtful expression. 

“in a way… because loneliness causes people to do drastic things, so it couldn’t be out of the question for her to have an affair” Shane paused as he caught the smaller man’s eye. “It’s very logical of you, Ryan”

“thanks” Ryan chuckles before continuing. “The second theory is a distance was the cause… for Amelia was originally from the state of Victoria and living far away with no close neighbours to confide in. It would not be a long stretch to imagination that a relationship or an affair happened between her son’s teacher at the school at Dudley Park? Even as mere conjecture it does does pose and interesting question. Was one of teachers there the father of Amelia Smith's last child before she shot herself 4 months later? A consequence of failed affair?” 

“hmm no, I take it back” 

“no?” Ryan repeats back, clearly amused. 

“It sounds a bit too soap opera-ish for me or straight out of a drama tv show” Shane huffs, sending an amused smile to the other. 

Ryan in turn let’s out a startled wheezing laugh. “not good enough for Shane Madej?” 

“it’s alright but just… _dramatic_ ” 

Ignoring the other, Ryan wraps up his spiel.  “But it not the only tragic death that may be connected to Studley Park House…. For most recently the property has been acquired by Camden Golf Club which began renovating the property. During works to replace parts of the roof and make the property waterproof workers discovered a hangman’s noose dangling from the home’s steeple. Is this other possible mystery? An individual lost to history?”

The house lets out a creak which sounds loud in the dead of night. Shane eyes the way Ryan tenses, eyes frantically looking around the room. “no spirit box this episode” Shane spoke casually into the dark room and the spirit box in Ryan’s hand gleams as Shane shine’s his flashlight on the said technology.

“w-why not?” Ryan stutters, trying to keep the nerves out his voice.  

“because we gotta change it up, Ry” Shane announces dramatically, throwing his hands out in an exaggerated gesture to lighten the atmosphere.  

If the faint amusement flickering on Ryan’s face is anything to go by, then it seems that his plan worked. “you’re just saying that because you hate the Spirit Box” 

Shane grin is a tad sly as he replies. “maybe, maybe not” 

“fine…” the smaller man sighs after a beat. “we’ll have it your way then” 

“excellent!” Shane crows before turning with a dramatic flair. “ghouls! Oh ghouls! Come out and play!” He can hear Ryan groaning in despair behind him, which only spurred him on. “why don’t you show yourselves to me and my good old pal, Ryan Bergara, here?” 

“shut up!” Ryan hisses wide-eyed. “no!” He exclaims after a pause. “I am walking away from you and your stupid goading” 

“Ryan, come back” Shane tries to call through bouts of chuckling, watching Ryan’s back as the smaller man walks determinedly through the house. 

Shaking his head, Shane runs his hand over a nearby fireplace, he looks up to be greeted with a mirror. He looks up at his reflection and nearly jumps at the sight of a face over his shoulder. Turning with a jolt, Shane vaguely registers the sound of Ryan’s voice continuing to talk but his words fade to the back of Shane’s mind as he stares at the appearance of a ghostly looking woman staring at them. Even translucent Shane noted the blood covering the side of her head, matting her loose hair curled around her shoulders as she stares hollowly at Shane. 

The taller man spared a look towards where Ryan had continued further into the House. Deeming himself safe enough he turns his attention back to the ghost who remained fixed in the space he had seen her last. “Ms Amelia?” He queries softly, looking directly at the ghost. 

Grimacing the woman folds her arms across her her dark bodice protectively before she glides closer to him, her navy skirts rushing around her ankles. This close he can feel the torment coming off her in waves, the sensation a heavy weight upon him. 

“move on” he urges her, eyes flickering to an inky black. “there is nothing left for you here” 

The ghost of Amelia Smith stares back, tears eternally streaming down her cheeks as she shakes her head sorrowfully. “why does the devil haunt me so? Have I not suffered enough on my earthly plane?” Her voice echoes around them with a tone of that of a highly educated aristocrat. 

He cant help the frown on his face as he takes in the woman’s sorrowful gaze but before he can say anything further to her, the ghostly apparition was gone, leaving him in the empty hallway. A clock chimes in the distance and Shane shakes his head in defeat. He spares a lingering glance at the fireplace before he trudges further into the house. 

His footsteps echo on the tile floors, arches of the hallway curving upwards to reveal high ceilings. He’s not sure how long he wandered around the house, winding his way through the various halls and entering rooms to assess if he could sense any supernatural entities present. The rooms are lined with warm wooden panels and intricate wooden furniture. 

Possibly hours later Shane comes to a open room, at first it seemed unimportant at first until Shane takes in a sudden movement out the corner of his eye. Moving slowly almost cautiously, Shane comes face to face with a boy. The small transparent apparition grins, waving excitedly at Shane, utterly delighted to have visitors- especially one that can actually see him. Shane’s returning smile is tinged with sadness for how can it not? The boy couldn’t be any older than 14 years old. Ghostly apparitions of children never failed to leave him at least a little bit saddened, they should have been able to grow up not be stuck for all eternity. 

An echoed laugh sounds around him, almost bell like in quality. “my name’s Ray Blackstone, do you want to play?” He asks, looking up wide-eyed up at Shane. 

“er… sure thing bud, what are you thinking?” He asks, bending down so he’s not looming over the  boy. 

The ghost hums, frowning thoughtfully. “tag? My Ma was always happy when I used to play tag with the other kids” his eyes light up with thought. “i can ask my friend to play too! He’s around the house” the boy whips his head around as if he could see the other ghost. He levels Shane with a look of seriousness only a kid could muster.  “I will be right back!” 

In a blink Ray is gone, leaving Shane lingering in the narrow hallway. Huffing a sigh, he leans against a nearby door-frame.

The boy Ray sounded like he knew the other boy that died here, this meant that the recount that Ryan spoke of was true… the boys were friends. Wracking his mind for the details, Shane could hazily remember that the boy had died by drowning. 

He spares a moment to turn his attention to the side, noting how he’d found himself residing next to a glorious stain-glassed window, the colours reflecting onto the wooden floor at his feet.

He’s almost startled when he turns his head down the hall to see two young boys staring back at him. 

“i found Noel” the boy- Ray announced, grinning broadly. 

“hello!” Noel William Gregory greeted and Shane remembered that he had died from appendicitis but before his thoughts can linger on the darker facts he’s broken from his thoughts by the older boy. 

“so you’re a demon?” Ray asks, his friend lingering close to his side. 

The taller man didn’t even bother to ask how the ghosts even knew about his true nature. “yes” Shane sighed heavily, deciding to once again move through the house. 

“that means your old!”

“how old?” Noel buts in. 

Shane spares a glance backwards only to greeted of the sight of the boys trailing behind him. “very” he replied absently, thoughts straying to wondering where Ryan was located at the moment. 

He doesn’t even have to look at the kids to know that they’re annoyed with his curt answer. “that’s not a number, mr demon” 

“yeah!” Ray all but crows his sentiment. “that’s no fair! 

“Are you like… a million years old?” Noel questions, wide-eyed with curiosity.

The question makes Shane halt in his pace, the ghostly apparitions bumping into his legs. “a million?” He repeats dumbfounded as he states back at the kids trailing behind him. “Kid… that’s outrageous” 

The pair don’t seem to understand why he’s so thrown by the number, halls pass-by but Shane’s thoughts race as he tries to take in the situation he’d found himself in. “hang on- how do you know I’m a demon” 

Ray sent him a look like he was the stupid one which was only slightly insulting. “your horns silly” he drawled like it was obvious.  

“horns?” He questions absently, reaching a hand upwards to feel nothing but air where his horns would be. “how do you…” the words trail off, he was in his more humanoid form, no demonic features in sight so how did these kids see his true form?

Noel flashed him a grin. “you're pretty cool looking mister demon” 

Shane can’t help the grin from overcoming his face. “thanks, Noel” he hums, ruffling the kids hair who let out a noise of disapproval at his action. 

Chucking, Shane looked up from the kids just in time to not smack into Ryan who exited a room at the same time Shane had walked into the hallway. He just had to run into Ryan in the hallway didn’t he? He hadn’t even managed to shake of the ghosts yet either… 

“Shane!” Ryan exclaims, relief clear on his frazzled face. “there you are… I thought I’d lost you” 

He can’t help the teasing grin from overcoming him. “aw, did you miss me?”

“shut up, Shane” Ryan grumbles but the pink high on his cheeks betrayed his mood. “we need to keep exploring the house” 

Humming, spares a glance downwards to see the boys hunched behind him, most likely hiding from Ryan. “lead on” Shane urges, eyes flickering back up to catch Ryan’s. 

His theory is proved as when Ryan begins to create space between them for the boys emerged slowly from behind him, growing bolder when the smaller man was gone. “who’s that?” The younger boy- Noel questioned. 

“that’s my pal, Ryan” Shane whispers lowly, trying to converse with the ghosts without Ryan hearing. 

“Ryan… is he friendly?” Ray queried, coming out to walk by Shane’s side. 

“yeah” the taller man hums, a fond smile on his lips. “he’s a bit scared of ghosts though” 

“of ghosts? That’s silly” Noel muses, coming out to mirror Ray by standing on Shane’s other side. “you’re a demon! You’d protect him from mean ghosts” 

“yeah! Demons are way more scary than ghosts anyway” Ray send him a sheepish look as his comment dawned on him. “not you though, you’re fun!” 

He can’t help the laugh from escaping him. “i’m fun?” He questions utterly amused. 

The boys nod seriously, before smiling up at him. Shane was about to talk to them further but was cut off by Ryan calling back to him. 

“who are you talking to?” 

Shane spared a glance towards Ryan, a teasing grin overcoming him. “the ghosts” 

He can see Ryan’s frustrated expression from this distance. “don’t joke about that Shane!” 

The ghostly apparitions by his side let out amused laughs at Ryan’s ironic comment. Who would have guessed that all those times joking about talking to ghosts would have paid off. Shaking his head, the taller man decided to catch up with Ryan, taking in the way Ryan carried himself nervously. 

“i think we’re not going to get much more footage” he muses, “you ready to go?” He questions, giving the other a way out. 

Ryan gave him a relieved expression. “yeah… let’s wrap it up” 

They continue through the various halls of the house, coming back to the grand entrance where Ryan began to conclude the episode. “Studly Park House is a late Victorian styled mansion and has had countless deaths over it’s years but are those deaths really ground for any such hauntings at Studley park? Is there more to the deaths then meets the eye? Definitively I can not say whether the house is indeed haunted and as a result our questions will remain… unsolved” 

The cool night air met the pair as they began to descend down the cement steps leading back down towards their rent-car. Shane spared a glance back at the house, noting the two boys standing at the boundary of the House’s exit. When Ryan wasn’t looking he sent a final wave to the boys who all but disappeared the moment his hand fell back down to his side. 

“you coming or did you want to admire the house for a bit longer?” Ryan teased from his position leaning agains the rent car. “or do you need some alone time?”

With a shake of his head, Shane made his way to Ryan’s side, pulling the other into chaste kiss. “i think I’m good, I’ve got something better to admire” he teases with a wink. 

He’s met with Ryan’s wheezing laugh. “shut up and get in the car you tease” 

As the pair drive away from the white looming castle, Shane spares one last look in the rearview mirror to ponder the ghosts he encountered. It seemed that some things would remain unsolved. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie, sorry this chapter took forever to upload, I had a lot of research to do for this and to top it off I had a bit of trouble finishing the chapter... oh well. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please comment your thoughts below. 
> 
> until next time!


	5. interlude ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interlude of the boys flying to Victoria

 

They had been on the move so often that it should of have mundane to get on yet another plane that was taking them to some haunted location that had caught Ryan’s eye… but it wasn’t. 

On Shane’s left was a small rounded window, the view of clouds and vibrant green of the ground below peaking through the wispy clouds visible at the hight they were flying at. At his other side was Ryan, who was continuously tapping away at the latest script for unsolved, his elbow occasionally brushing Shane’s in the tight confides of the plane seats. 

“you trying to get my attention or something?” The taller man teased, looking up from the book he was reading. 

Blinking, Ryan gave him the most confused expression Shane can remember seeing to date. “what?” He questioned, brow furrowed. 

“your arm” Shane states, eyeing said part in emphasis. “you keep nudging me” 

“oh” the smaller man sighs, dragging a hand over his face. “i didn’t mean too” 

“hmm. I thought as much” 

Shane wouldn’t admit it aloud but he was hoping Ryan would say something further, perhaps reply with some witty quip but all that Shane was treated with was Ryan staring and tapping away on his laptop. So as a  comfortable silence ensued between them, with Ryan continuing whatever research or script he was working on (without nudging Shane this time) and Shane helping himself to continue to read the poetry book he’d bought at Sydney airport.

Fighting to keep his disappointment to himself, Shane stared down at the book in this lap. A faint smile tugging at his lips as he absently turns to the latest page. Eyes skimming the dark words below he begins to read the words: 

‘ _Nature’s first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf’s a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

 

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._ ’

 

He can’t tear his eyes away from the page, finding the weight of the book like shackles as golden eyes flash in his mind. Stomach churning with unease Shane finds himself staring at the novel he was previously enthralled turn dull as he gazed at the verse before him. No matter how hard he tries, he finds himself reading the same line over and over. 

‘ _Nothing gold can stay_ ’ 

 **‘** _Nothing gold can stay_ ’ 

‘ _Nothing gold can stay_ ’ 

‘ _Nothing gold_ _can_ _stay_ ’ 

‘ _Nothing_ ** _gold_** _—_ ’ 

“god” Ryan groaned, jolting Shane out of focus from the novel. 

Fumbling Shane closes the novel with a quick ‘ _snap_!’ the noise sounding to loud in the tranquility of this part of the plane. Heart thudding in his chest, he turns his head sharply to look at Ryan, to see if the other can see how on edge the god-damn poem made him. He’s utterly relieved to find the other oblivious to his plight, Ryan staring all but glazed at the computer screen before him.  

“I’m so tired I can’t even think straight” the smaller man grumbled, messaging the tension lining the back of his neck. Not noticing the way Shane’s gripping the novel in his hands in a death grip, knuckles white against the dark cover. Ryan turns to face Shane and the taller man has to remind himself that this is Ryan before him, not Goldsworth. 

“ghosts haunting you?” He teases hollowly, feeling like his mouth is full of cotton.

Ryan doesn’t seem to notice the off tone, brow furrowing as he contemplates Shane’s words. “in a way” Despite the worry simmering in Shane’s chest, the words stir something within him over ridding his concern over his issues with Ricky. “i’ve been meaning to ask you something” Ryan continued as he turned to him, dark eyes serious. 

Shane sat up straighter in his plane seat, coming back to himself as he takes in familiar dark brown eyes. “yeah…” he breathes the word lowly as if they were discussing a secret. hell, they could be for Shane had no idea where this conversation was heading.  “what is it, Ry?” He all but urges the other, eyes locked on the other’s face. 

If he hadn’t known Ryan for so long, Ryan’s slight hesitation would have been missed if he were talking to anyone else. “the thing is…” he falters here, lips curling in frustration. “screw it! Shane I-“ 

“oh my god!” An exclamation cut into Ryan’s reply, drowning out whatever he had been saying. 

The taller man can’t control the way his eyes flickered to an inky black before reverting to his usual brown. He knows Ryan saw it, luckily his gaze was locked on Ryan rather than their unexpected guest. “can I help you?” He questions voice a tad stiff as he regards the young girl standing before them, staring wide-eyed at him and Ryan. 

“you’re Shane and Ryan!” She gushes. “From Buzzfeed Unsolved” 

A fan? Usually he’d be happy to talk but with the bombardment of situations that had arose he can’t help but feel annoyed at the appearance. Pulling up his best camera ready grin, Shane decides to be the one to respond. “that’s us” Shane hums into Ryan uncanny silence. “the ghoul boys” 

“wow! I cant believe it’s you! I-i’m a huge fan!” The girl continues in a breathless rush, pink dyed hair falling messily around her shoulders. “boogara all the way” she giggles, eyes locked on Ryan. 

He’s relieved to see Ryan beam at the girl, not bogged down in wherever thought he had been about to reveal to Shane. “hell yeah!” He chuckles in turn, reaching over to give the girl a high-five. 

“hey now!” Shane crows, falling back onto the classic skeptic vs believed skit they had used for so long. “the skeptic needs a little lovin’ too”

Blushing bashfully the girl tucked a stray strand of hair from her face as she turns her attention wide-eyed to Shane, clearly forgetting Shane’s presence entirely. “oh! Sorry Shane” 

“what’s your name?” Ryan asks as a lull of conversation falls between the trio. 

“Alice” she replies as she perks up before shifting awkwardly before them in the isle of the plane. “c-can I ask you something, Ryan?” She asks shyly as her gaze once again returns to Ryan’s. 

“of course” Ryan soothes with an encouraging smile. 

“well… I was wondering if you were planning anything to do anything this season with Ricky Goldsworth?” 

“Ricky?” Ryan questions, a confused expression settling on his face. “who’s Ricky Goldsworth?” 

The girl- Alice- mirrors Shane’s own surprise. “your alter ego” she replies after a beat, taking in the blank expression covering the other’s face. “The suave serial killer who stops at nothing to get what he wants” 

Unnervingly, it feels as if time was moving in slow motion as the smaller man tilts his head to side, an assessing action. “suave?” He repeats with a flash of a grin- all teeth. “I like that description girly”

Alice’s eyes widen and Shane’s own hands tremble faintly against the novel as he’s almost overcome with rage and a wave of emotions he doesn’t have the time to decipher. 

As if oblivious to Shane’s reaction, Ryan brings a finger to his lips, gesturing ‘be quiet’ to the girl. “don’t let Bergara hear you say that” he drawls voice pitched lowly. “he wouldn’t like to know you like _me_ better” 

His mind screams at him, chanting to check _who_ is before him at this very moment but Shane can’t shake his gaze from the other’s face, only seeing Ryan’s side-profile as Ryan keeps his own eye on the girl before them. Shane wants nothing more then to grip the other’s shoulder and wrench him towards himself, looking him dead in the eye so he knows it’s Ryan he’s next too, not the psychotic entity that is Goldsworth. 

His fingers twitch against the hard-casing of the novel, wanting nothing more than to shake the other and determine the situation for himself. He’s almost startled as Ryan let’s out a wheeze of a laugh, Shane’s hand dropping from it’s movement upwards at the unexpected sound. Dimly, he’s aware of the fact that his hand has subconsciously moved to nearly grip Ryan’s shoulder without him consciously wanting too. The fact should worry him it he doesn’t as relief fills his chest, overshadowing any other emotion he’d felt. 

“was that too much? I got a little too into character then” Ryan queries bashfully, glancing at Shane for his opinion. 

Although the taller man can’t find the words to reply, mind still whirling over the worry of Ricky appearing while his heart hammer’s painfully in his chest in unease. “a-a little” he replies after a beat too long, sending Ryan a weak smirk as if that would cover up the uncharacteristic reaction.  

“i thought it was awesome” Alice jumps in before either of them could say something further. “the fandom is gonna freak!” She grins, throwing her arms around Shane in a tight hug before she excitedly bounds away from them. 

“thanks for the talk boys!” She calls back, “but I gotta go and post this to twitter” her rambling grows faint as she turns heel and returns back down through the isle of the plane to her seat. 

“well. that was an encounter” Ryan muses, sending a fond grin towards Shane. 

“yeah” Shane murmurs absently, raking a hand through his hair, thoughts a mile away from their current conversation. “it sure is” he adds but his thoughts are stuck in a loop on the matter of Ricky Goldsworth. It was times like this- in the familiar routine that is unsolved- in which Shane would forget for a moment that there was a demon possessing Ryan. 

“i’m never going to get this script done am I?” Ryan questions rhetorically, thumping his head back on the plane seat. “it seems that I can’t get this damn thing finished” 

“you’ve got the whole rest of the flight to finish it” Shane dismissed, waving a hand as Ryan grumbled incomprehensibly in reply. “you should be able to think of something in time” 

 _Think of something in time_ … maybe Shane should take some of his own advice to figure out how to get rid of Ricky before he does something that may force Shane to do something he’ll undoubtedly regret. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poem Shane read in this chapter is ‘Nothing Gold Can Stay’ by Robert Frost 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this interlude, (despite it's unintentional angsty turn) until next time!


	6. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul boys explore Ararat Asylum in Victoria

 

“today on Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural, we are exploring the Ararat Lunatic Asylum in Victoria, in order to continue our investigation into the question… are ghosts real?” 

As usual, the pair stood before the looming building, Shane smirking faintly as Ryan began his spiel for the latest episode. “The Ararat institution, which was also known as the 'Ararat Lunatic Asylum' is located around 200 kilometres west of Melbourne. It was built in 1860 when the government decided it needed a place to house Victoria's ‘lunatics’" 

“Approximately 13,000 people have passed away here in its 130 year history, which is why Aradale or Ararat, is deemed to be one of the most haunted places in Australia.

“Maybe the Boogara’s will be triumphant today” Shane teased. “i doubt it though” 

“you pessimist” Ryan grumbled under his breath before turning to once more stare down the tri-pod recording their introduction. “Aradale Mental Hospital was an Australian psychiatric hospital, located in Ararat, south-west Victoria, Australia. It was originally known as Ararat Lunatic Asylum, Aradale and it’s two sister asylums at Kew and Beechworth were commissioned to accommodate the growing number of 'lunatics' in the colony of Victoria” 

Ararat Asylum looked like a typical Asylum did, squared in design with a stark white outer interior which held multiple dark windows. The grounds around them were large, with a single circular island of plants amongst the ‘turning circle’ styled road of the entrance. 

“Construction began in 1864 and is listed as being built in 1866 in construction notes, despite the list of patients extends as far back as one year prior. It was closed as an asylum in 1998 and in 2001 became a campus of the Melbourne Polytechnic, administered _Melbourne Polytechnic's Ararat Training Centre._ ” 

The taller man sent a glance towards Ryan. “it already sounds shabby” 

“exactly! Which means there is more likely ghosts in there” 

“sure” Shane hums in dismissal. “whatever you say” 

Shaking his head, Ryan began to walk boldly into the entrance of the Asylum, only to be greeted with a vast long foyer, the walls blank and floors shining under the light of their flashlights. “oh god” Ryan cringed, “i fucking hate this” 

“and we haven’t even come into contact with any ghouls yet” Shane mused teasingly, striding past the anxious smaller man. 

Gathering his nerve, Ryan once more began to speak, voice echoing faintly in the empty rooms of the abandoned Asylum. _“_ The asylum was designed by G. W. Vivian and J.J. Clark (at this time Vivian's assistant), adapting Vivian's initial designs for a similar buildings in Kew and Beechworth. Building commenced at Kew (Kew Lunatic Asylum), Ararat and Beechworth (Beechworth Asylum) at roughly the same time, however Ararat was completed first”

As Ryan talked, Shane noted the faint whispy figure trailing around the edges of the halls. Intruiged, Shane spared a look towards his co-host to note that the other was oblivious to the entity. 

“are you paying attention?” Ryan asked after a lengthy pause. 

“of course” Shane lied, flashing the other his best grin. “every word” 

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, the smaller man stared at him for a beat before continuing.  “The building of Ararat was contracted to O'Grady, Glynn and O'Callaghan and not patients (or "inmates" as they were called) as many mistakenly believe. The asylum was built as a town within a town with its own market gardens, orchard, vineyards, piggery and other stock kept on the grounds” 

Turning to asses their surroundings, Shane let Ryan’s words wash over him as he looked around the interior. “At its height it had over 500 staff and as it stands today the complex is made up of 63 buildings ranging in age from the original wings built in the 1860s to the modern forensic unit which was built in 1991 - only two years before the facility closed” 

Shane raised a brow at Ryan, turning to face the other after observing a nearby poster worn with age. “sounds fairly alright. I retract my earlier statement” 

“nope” Ryan denied. “I got that on film, bud, got all the evidence I need” 

“gonna delete it when you sleep” Shane muttered under his breath lowly. 

Ignoring the other’s childish antics, Ryan finished his current recall of facts. ”The asylum complex is an example of the E-plan barracks type lunatic asylums based on the model 1850s asylum in Colney Hatch, England. Ararat is very similar in design to its sister asylums at Kew and Beechworth, however Ararat's use of linking bridges with an arcade on an arched gateways is unique. Kew is considered to be an example of Second Empire design, whereas Ararat and Beechworth are considered more typically Italianate, though both styles have similar characteristics” 

At this, the pair made their way towards the main halls of the Asylum. “The buildings are constructed from oversize bricks, which were then rendered with cement. Two storey ward wings extend to each side, one for male and one for female residents. The ward wings were surrounded by courtyards lined with iron columned verandas” 

”Another distinctive feature of Ararat and other early Victorian asylums is the use of a variation on Ha-Ha walls around the patients' courtyards. They consisted of a trench, one side of which was vertical and faced with stone or bricks, the other side sloped and turfed. From the inside, the walls presented a tall face to patients, preventing them from escaping, while from outside the walls looked low so as not to suggest imprisonment” 

“ugh! I feel like all I’m doing is flipping between thinking this place is the worst and then thinking it’s not so bad” Shane sighed, shining the beam of his flashlight towards a nearby door. 

“In 1913 the landscape gardener Hugh Linaker was employed to layout the grounds of Mont Park. As landscape gardener for the State Lunacy Department he commenced a program of landscape improvements and tree plantings at asylums in Victoria. Linaker was already familiar with the area having previously laid out the grounds of Alexandra Park in Ararat. Unfortunately, only a few remnants of the Linaker's plantings remain” 

“not the plants!” Shane exclaimed theatrically, sending Ryan a grin. 

”In December 1886 the old jail at Ararat was proclaimed as ‘J Ward’ of the Ararat Asylum. It was to cater for those persons who were detained in any jail, reformatory or industrial school or other place of confinement who appeared to be insane. The ward was not a separate institution in its own right and has continued to function as a division of the Ararat Mental Hospital. J Ward was always regarded as a temporary measure”

“yeah ‘temporary’ my ass” Shane mused, air quoting the work ‘temporary’ in emphasis of his dismissal to the word.  

Having been walking through the Asylum all the while, the ghouls boys now stood in the ’J Ward’ which the smaller man had begun to lecture about. ”A new institution was to be built at Sunbury for the retention of the criminally insane. However, when the building was nearing completion it was decided that it would house females only and males would remain at J Ward. In May 1988 the Minister for Health announced that J Ward was to be closed over the next year” 

“The decommissioning of Aradale began in the early 1990s, with patients transferred to community living and to other facilities. After December 1993 the Ararat Forensic Psychiatry Centre was the only remaining ward. In 1997, the remaining patients at AFPC were eventually transferred to Rosanna, until the new Thomas Embling Hospital in Fairfield was completed” 

“The history techniques used at  Ararat is too disturbing to outline, particularly around the use of now outdated therapies. Some say the configuration of the asylum made the grounds appear more like a prison than an institution to those who were kept there” 

“I hate humanity” Shane grumbled, “give me demons any day”

“i thought you didn’t believe in demons” Ryan muses slyly, knowing full well that the cameras were rolling. 

Blinking, Shane readjusted his clear glasses to rest properly on his nose before answering. “i don’t” he lied. 

The smaller man grinned, much to smugly in Shane’s opinion before he continued on with the case. “this leads us to our own investigation of the Asylum” 

Standing in the open, cool room of the ‘J Ward’ Ryan began to divulge deeper into the supernatural side of the Asylum. “Tales still circulate over the paranormal activity that goes on within the walls of Ararat Lunatic Asylum. Visitors and staff alike report feeling an odd sensation like they are being touched by cold hands as they walk through the men’s surgery wing. Reports of cold winds swishing through the blocks and strange explained screams can be heard around the property” 

“ _wind_? Oh boy!” Crowed Shane. “Watch our for the wind Ry! There’s ghouls about!” The taller man mocks, waving his arms around dramatically. 

“Shut up, Shane!” The smaller man wheezed, trying to remain serious as he recounts the end of his speech. 

“More notable is the reoccurring accounts have circulated of ‘Old Margaret’, a resident who was once held in the asylum but tossed out when it closed in 1998. Allegedly she reappears regularly wandering around the halls of the now defunct asylum” 

Ryan’s lecturing fell away as Shane looked towards the faint outline of a ghosts that had skirt around Ryan’s figure. 

Intrigued, Shane tilted his head faintly to the side as he regarded the ghost. “demon!” It hissed, voice echoing and nothing more than a whisper. “vile and cold” 

At first Shane was affronted with the words, vile? Now that’s just rude! but as he eyed the ghost he noted that it was looking at _Ryan_ not at Shane. Silently, he observed as the ghoul just awkward circled Ryan at a distance, not getting any closer than ten feet at least. 

“spirit!” He called, eyes flashing to a dark inky black. “why do you lurk in the shadows?” 

The spirt turned it’s attention to him, face twisting in distain. “it reeks of death and of chaos” 

Brow furrowed, Shane questioned the entity. “who?” 

“the golden one” it revealed. “it is intertwined with a pure glow, tainting it with it’s darkness” 

‘ _The golden one?_ ’ Shane mused. Surely the ghost must be referring to Ricky? There is nothing else the entity could be referring to other than the other demon. “you can see the demon?” He all but demanded tensely.

“yes” it nodded before letting out a cackle of a laugh. “i have always had the gift of other worldly vision” 

So the ghost he was talking to was a medium in it’s life, it would only make sense that someone with those abilities would find themselves admitted into a Asylum by those who do not understand. 

“i see it as clearly as I can see you” it revealed, “but it is dark where you have hints of light” 

The ghost looks towards Ryan, who was using the spirt box loudly. For a moment the shapeless entity began to look somewhat like a person, an elderly ladies face taking form as the ghost turned to face Shane again. 

“what can I do? To get rid of it?” Shane asked as he looked into the knowing expression of the ghost. 

“there is one thing you can do” the ghost revealed, “but it will be dangerous” 

Nodding curtly, the taller man squared his shoulders. “tell me” 

“you must chose” 

“chose?” he queried. 

“between humanity and the underworld” 

Frowning Shane stared at the entity. “what? Chose what?” 

Shaking her head, the ghost levelled him with an amused look. “you battle with yourself. You fear that your demonic nature will hurt those you love… you must chose wether or not a demon is the right choice for you… or if you are willing to embrace humanity fully” 

Stumped at the woman’s cryptic words, Shane gaped at the entity but before he can question the other further the ghost disappeared in a blink. It takes his befuddled mind a moment to take in the situation before him, a blur of movement before his face makes him startle only to figure out the movement was Ryan waving his hands before Shane’s face. 

Stumbling back, Shane caught the smaller man’s wrists. “Ryan!” He exclaimed, annoyance colouring his tone. 

“Shane! What the hell is up with you?” Ryan demanded, frowning at the other.

Dropping the smaller man’s wrists, the two stared at one another for a beat. “nothing” he breathed the word after a heavy pause. 

“nothing?” Ryan repeats in disbelief, tone rising in pitch before he shakes his head. “You zoned out for a good portion of the investigation… I’m going to have to do a shit ton of editing to make sure no-one catches on to you zoning out in the corner” 

Slightly unnerved at having no recollection of zoning out like that, Shane turns on his heel to ignore Ryan’s concerned expression.

 “look, i’m sorry for nagging you! i… I’m just worried about what happened back there. Seeing you zone out like that was eery dude” the smaller man’s voice carried from behind him. Turning Shane was greeted with the apologetic and slightly worried look gracing the other’s face. 

“it’s alright, Ry” Shane soothed, moving to grip the other’s hands in his comfortingly. “i just got too into my own thoughts” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie, not really, he did _technically_ get too into his own thoughts but he can’t admit that he had conversed with some sort of psychic ghost that possibly had spoke to him in some sort of vision?. God. Even thinking about it made him feel like he was mad. Maybe going to all these Asylum was playing on his psyche? 

“how about we wrap this up? Go back to the hotel and just watch a movie together?” Shane suggested, still stroking the back of Ryan’s hand with his thumb soothingly.  

“yeah. I think I’m good with that” Ryan agreed after thoughtful pause. 

Continuing back through the halls, the ghouls boys retuned back to the exit with Shane pointedly ignoring any shadow of movement out of the corner of his eye. 

As they met the outdoors once again, the night air felt warmer than it had in the chilled halls of the Asylum. 

“Ararat Lunatic Asylum is a late Victorian styled Asylum and has had countless occupations over it’s years. Although eery, Definitively I can not say whether the grounds are indeed haunted and as a result our questions will remain… unsolved” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I had some trouble with pushing the story forwards.  
> let me now your thoughts on the story so far down below... until next time!


	7. interlude iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short interlude of introspection

 

In the soft glow of the hotel room, Shane sits with Ryan dozing by his side while a movie plays mutely before them. Ryan had fallen asleep some time around an hour into the movie, thanks to their exploration of the Ararat Asylum and the long drive back to the hotel. 

_“you battle with yourself. You fear that your demonic nature will hurt those you love… you must chose wether or not a demon is the right choice for you… or if you are willing to embrace humanity fully”_

The ghost’s words rattle around in his mind as he stares absently at the movie before him, too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to whatever was happening in the movie at this point of time. 

He’d always kept each side seperate… his demonic side and his ‘human’ side that is. It was impossible for Shane to actually _be_ human, he was a demon after all but he did have emotions and thoughts that were rather human for a demon of his age. 

With Ryan, fans, co-works and the rest of humanity Shane was as human as they come… a facade that had become so engraved into his waking moments that sometimes he thinks for a moment that he could live that way. To live and see the best in each day, to be strong and ambitious, to be so unique and beautiful despite the glaring flaws. To surprise and create wonders unfathomable. It is this that makes Shane ponder; would it be so bad to be human? 

But then he remembers the countless wars he’d witnessed, the amount of deaths he’d seen so high that he’d lost track of the number decades ago, the horror and tragedy that those reap because they feel like it with no regard to others. No. He had seen it first hand why humanity was something he’d view from the outside and not as one of them. 

Even meeting people like Ryan, human’s who had touched his damned soul and reminded him about the wonders of humanity couldn’t push him towards humanity, to leave his demonic past behind. It was best for him to remain as he has always been. A demon. Although, how was being a demon any better than the worst of humanity? 

Shaking his head, Shane spares a glance down to Ryan nestled at his side. His face serene devoid of any trace of worry as he dozed. In the soft glow of the hotel room it was almost too easy to imagine that nothing was amiss with the smaller man in this moment, just the two of them relaxing in a hotel after filming their latest episode of Unsolved. 

With a spur of the moment action, Shane leaned down to press a feather light kiss to Ryan’s forehead that was nestled against Shane’s arm. Closing his eyes as he tried to imagine that this was back before all hell had broken lose for the issue of Ricky Goldsworth weighed heavily on his conscious. Every minute Ricky remains possessing Ryan, that’s another minute that Shane has to continue his countless lies to the other. On why Ryan doesn’t remember something, on why Shane looks so run-down, that everything is alright and fine and all is _fucking dand_ y—

Shutting down the train of though with a sigh, Shane leans back from his kiss to Ryan’s forehead to tilt his head backwards to rest against the plush couch of their hotel room. Eyes sliding shut with a feeling of weariness he’d not felt until prior to meeting Ryan. 

Ryan Bergara had been a beacon of hope that had been scarce in his long existence. Shane could count on one hand the amount of people who had impacted his life significantly, wether that be in the way he lived or in the way he viewed something, there had been human’s he’d encountered that challenged him to do better. 

He’d grown cynical after countless years of horrors he’d witnessed, seeing the worst in humanity. There _was_ a human maybe one hundred or more years before Ryan that had helped him out of his cynical stupor, who’d seen him for what he was… a demon, without seeing him as a monster. The only other person who’d known about his demonic existence other than Ryan. He hadn’t had the chance to see them again, so, when he had stumbled upon Ryan Bergara he had jumped at the opportunity to truely befriend humanity in the way he’d wished he did prior. 

Sometimes it pains him to not remember their name, this person who’d helped shape him. No matter how much he tries he’s always failed. Perhaps he’d buried the memory, suppressed it in order to not dwell so hard on the past that he’d have no way of changing. 

Following this dark train of thought, one thing that was constant in Shane’s life was that time was fleeting- that human lives where nothing more than a spec to someone who had lived as long as he had. It was this notion which had dawned on him to pursue Ryan in the way he wished, to hold on to something he’d be able to treasure for the rest of his unholy life. Ryan Bergara along with the good in humanity was the only things that kept him from returning back to hell, to dwelling with demon’s who Shane found he could no longer relate too. 

He was too human for hell but at the same time, too demonic for humanity. 

Before him, the muted television displayed credits to the movie he’d ignored while so deep in thought. It is here that his chaotic mess of thoughts halt and for a moment clarity settles upon him. For if he truely wanted to solve this issue, to figure out what the ghost had meant by choosing between humanity and demons… he would finally have a way to get rid of Ricky. To return to just the two of them, him and Ryan, going around filming and exploring locations for Unsolved like old times. 

Tomorrow would be the last day in Victoria… maybe then, in a new location, Shane would finally be able to figure out how to get of Ricky, without Ryan knowing anything amiss that is. He can only hope. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this interlude was shorter than usual but I feel that next chapter is going to be a big one, so I hope that will make up for how small this chapter is... 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed, until next time! :D


	8. Strange Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan explore the mystical Hanging Rock, in the state of Victoria, for a bonus episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved.
> 
> tw (potential trigger warning for this chap): mild violence

 

 

Ryan had decided to explore Hanging Rock in Victoria, after looking into the place and uncovering it’s mysterious past. So, when the pair had found themselves parked one early morning before the walking track to Hanging Rock it wasn’t a surprise to Shane to find themselves there. It was more of a tourist exploration than for Unsolved but Ryan had decided to film the area as a bonus episode, knowing that it was unlikely to find supernatural evidence here. 

“so when I was research this place, I had read multiple claims that a mysterious fog can cover the entirety of the rock, even on a clear day” Ryan revealed as they walked along a bush-trail leading to the rock.  

“hmm” Shane hummed, sparing a look upwards at the clear rich-blue sky above them. “There would be a scientific explanation for that other than the supernatural, Ryan” Shane teased, the hat he’d bought previously at Queen Victoria’s Markets on his head. 

Ignoring him, Ryan continued forwards along the uneven path. “not only that but there are accounts of voices being heard when no ones there. Multiple theories point towards possibly portals in time or dimensions” 

Pushing an overhanging branch out of the way Shane sighed with a hint of frustration. “that’s bullshit and you know it” 

“i don’t know” Ryan mused, the call of native birds echoing eerily though the bushland around them. “there’s warning that people feel drawn to kill others or themselves when here” Ryan continued on before Shane could interrupt him. “While I was reading up on this online, I had seen many people draw connections to the spiritual significance to the site, seeming as the indigenous people often used this site for important events which they were unable to conduct after European settlement. People have theories that these negative urges is being used as a tool of revenge for the pain colonial folk had caused for the indigenous peoples” 

“i don’t know… you know how I feel about energies causing strange phenomenons” Shane muttered absently, opening his mouth to contradict Ryan’s previous statement more when his thought stumbled to a halt. 

Before them through the break of old eucalyptus trees loomed Hanging Rock, the formation stark against the blue haze of the region around them. Hanging Rock was almost as eery as Shane had heard it to be. The way the sunlight filtered down though the trees left an saturated edge to the world around them. Something pulled at him, the feeling akin to how the mood pulls the tide. The sensation throws him, making him feel off-kilter as the the rock face looms above them. 

He allows himself to look towards Ryan, the urge to ask him if he feels ‘ _off_ ’ at the tip of his tongue. Although before he can ask, Ryan beats him to speaking up, although, not in the way Shane imagined.   

“there it is” Ryan breathed the words, tone shy of awestruck. In Ryan’s hand, their classic recording camera was just beginning to roll in his hand as he panned over the region to capture the raw beauty of it all. “Hanging Rock (also known as Mount Diogenes, Dryden's Rock and to some of it’s traditional owners as Ngannelong) is a distinctive geological formation in central Victoria, Australia. A former volcano, it lies 718m above sea level (105m above plain level) on the plain between the two small townships of Newham and Hesket, approximately 70 km north-west of Melbourne and a few kilometres north of Mount Macedon" 

“In the middle of the 19th century, the traditional occupants of the region (the tribes of the Dja Dja Wurrung, Woi Wurrung) were sadly forced from it. They had been its occupants for thousands of years and despite issues regarding to colonisation have continued to maintain cultural and spiritual connections with the place.” 

“To the settler or colonialist society, Hanging Rock became a place for recreation and tourism. In the late 20th century, the area became widely known as the setting of Joan Lindsay's novel _Picnic at Hanging Rock_ and has only grown in popularity since” 

He paused here dramatically, camera zooming in on the rock-face. “Often shrouded in mist, it’s also shrouded in mystery with baffling and unexplained incidents happening close to the rock.” Unsurprisingly, Ryan’s pace picks up here, walking faster along the track enthusiastically. Obviously seeing Hanging Rock so close has only reignited his curiosity in seeing the place up close and personal. 

“The unexplained disappearance of a group of schoolgirls at Hanging Rock in 1901 is just one of the legends of this mysterious area, and many visitors say they can feel the spirit of the girls as they climb the Rock. With the combined effect of Joan Lindsay’s book and Peter Weir’s film about the ‘Picnic at Hanging Rock’ ensures that the mystery lives on throughout the ages…”

A sound registers to Shane off-handedly, the noise similar to a feminine laugh but the sound is echoed as if coming from somewhere further than them. Before he can linger on the sound, Ryan begins to speak once more.  

“The six million year old rare volcanic formation rises up on a plain between two tiny townships 70km northwest of Melbourne. Less commonly known as Mount Diogenes, it comprises several distinctive outcrops including the ‘Hanging Rock’, a boulder suspended between other boulders under which is the main entrance path. Close by are other rock formations — the Colonnade, the Eagle and the UFO. It was a sacred Aboriginal site for the Wurundjeri people and well-known to Lindsay who reportedly felt it had a mystical power” 

“According to a book to be published marking the 50th anniversary of Lindsay’s novel, when Weir’s crew went to the rock to shoot the film strange things happened. An edited extract of Beyond the Rock, by Janelle McCullough published in Good Weekend describes Weir and producer Pat Lovell meeting Joan Lindsay in 1973 and buying her book’s film rights for $100. The next day they travelled to Hanging Rock, getting lost en route and approaching from the wrong side where the formation loomed in front of them beneath a cloud, the crew were immediately struck by the other worldly-ness of the site. ’ _Immediately, they sensed the eeriness of the place_ ’ McCullough writes. ‘ _Lovell was immediately uneasy… At the picnic grounds at the base of the rock, her watch inexplicably stopped. It was the first of many times this would happen, either at Hanging Rock or around Joan herself_ ’ ” 

“A place known locally in the town of Woodend, near Hanging Rock, as ‘Anti-Gravity Hill’ purports to feature a strange and baffling phenomenon. It is claimed that if a person stands on Straws Lane facing up the hill and tips water onto the road it flows ‘up the hill’ not downhill. A ball placed on the road will do the same thing and roll up the hill. During filming at Hanging Rock itself, Weir described the effect where the light that streamed down through the trees was only visible for one hour of the day, when the sun was in the exact spot” 

“intriguing!” Shane exclaims as the pair enter a clearing which gives them a clear view of the geological formation. “i wonder what the science behind it is?” His pondering gives way to a thoughtful frown as he eyes the rough surface of Hanging Rock. He cant fault the crew for finding the place eery. There was _something_ lingering here, something which was once joyful and light turned dark and malicious. It hung in the air, almost stifling to one who would see the supernatural. He spared a moment to ponder if the area felt as impressive to psychics and mediums who visited the place. 

Oblivious to the other thoughts, Ryan shakes his head, ignoring Shane’s comment as he continues his spiel. “Joan Lindsay’s _Picnic at Hanging Rock_ is the story of schoolgirls from the fictional Appleyard College for Young Ladies’ school near the real town of Woodend. In the film and legend, on February 14, 1900 the girls prepare for a picnic at nearby Hanging Rock with their mathematics mistress Greta McCraw and French mistress Mlle.” 

“As their buggy gets closer to the rock, the driver’s watch stops on the stroke of twelve. At the rock Miranda and three other girls, Irma, Mario and Edith, decide to explore. They are observed by picnicking English tourist Michael Fitzhubert to lie dazed on the ground before moving, in a trance, into a recess in the rock face. One of the girls, Edith screams and flees down the rock and a depleted and hysterical group returns to Appleyard College. Missing are Miss McCraw, Miranda, Marion and Irma”  

"A police search party fails to find them, a Miranda-obsessed Fitzhubert sets out but is found near-delirious and clutching a piece of lace from Miranda’s dress. Only Irma is found, unconscious and missing her corset but alive. She cannot remember what happened. The incident spooks Woodend (the town) and Appleyard College, two more die and the girls’ disappearance is never solved. Weir’s film created renewed interest by visitors to Hanging Rock, which is now a popular tourist destination and retains its reputation for being a ‘haunted’ site” 

“Lindsay, who was occasionally on set during filming, would only say when asked about her book’s plot, quote; ’ _some of it is true and some of it isn’t_ ’ end-quote. Despite many attempts to find a historic account of the disappearing schoolgirls, no-one has succeeded and it seems that only the locations are real” 

“hmm. Perhaps a cover up?” 

Ryan turns to stare at Shane, eyebrow raised. “now who sounds like the conspiracist?” 

Scoffing Shane gives the smaller man an unimpressed look. “no one could beat your level of tin-foil hat” 

Fighting the urge to hit Shane upside the head for his comment, Ryan finished up his explanation for Unsolved. “Although, there is _one_ record of a young man falling and dying from Hanging Rock in the early 1900s but this was recorded and solved and had no connection to the Hanging Rock story. In 1907, a 19-year-old man murdered another man near the rock and was caught by police” 

The smaller man let the camera pan once more towards the rock looming above them, sandstone highlighted under the harsh rays of the summer sun. “it is impossible to tell where exactly truth and legend blurs in regards to the legend of those school girls who wandered into the Australian bush… and never returned” 

“honestly terrifying” Shane comments once Ryan finished, eyeing the rock formation. “for _if_ it is real, what had made those girl decide to disappear like that? To climb the rock and do… what?” Grimacing Shane looks away from the formation. “i don’t think I want to know why” he utters nearly inaudible. 

“whatever the reason. I don’t think we will ever know” the smaller man muses before looking towards Shane. “did it creep you out?” 

Huffing Shane crosses his arms over his chest. “as if. Some spooky stories aren’t gonna be enough to scare me” 

Ryan lets out laugh at his defensiveness but his amusement only grows as he looks at Shane. 

“what?” The taller man questions, nearing laughing the word thanks to Ryan’s infectious amusement. 

Grinning, Ryan rubs his eyes as he manages to reel in his mirth. “you sound like some sort of tough guy in a cheap b-grade movie” 

“i kinda did, did didn’t I?” Shane muses, grinning fondly as he gazes back at him. 

He turns to tease the other but falters as he takes in how Ryan’s expression flickered faintly, barely even noticeable if he hadn’t been around the other for so long. “Ry?” His words drip with concern as he eyes the other in concern. 

The unease churning within him only rises as Ryan’s eyes flutter as he sways dangerously. “i-I don’t feel too well” Ryan utters weakly and Shane jolts forwards to catch his body, deja-vu filling him as he held the other’s lax body in his arms.  

The moment drags on painfully as It takes a moment as the smaller man blinks groggily before he stares up at Shane blankly for a beat. Although, like a switch had turned on in his brain, he tilted his head to the side as he gazed up at the taller man. Golden eyes flashing as he grins up at Shane. “my, my… looks like I’m falling for you already, Madej” 

Suppressing the frustrated growl rising within him and the sudden (unwise) urge to just drop the smaller man passed through Shane’s mind as he stared back at the other. “Goldsworth” he bit the greeting out through clenched teeth. 

Ricky grins, a twisted version of Ryan’s joyous grins. “the one and only” 

Of course Shane would be this unlucky to be trapped with Ricky out in the middle of nowhere. He was sorely regretting that he has turned Ryan’s offer down to explain where they were going earlier in their hotel room. His skin crawls as he looks down at Ricky in his arms. Something tugs at him and he’d unsure just what emotion gnaws at him as he looks down at the other demon.  Before he can dwell on it, he roughly forced the smaller man upright, unable to look at him anymore before pushing the other away from him. 

Ricky, ever-chipper looks unfazed as he spins on his heel to once more face Shane. “And where exactly has the human dragged you off too?” Ricky hums, words laced with a mocking edge. His grin widens, cat-like, as he caught the sight of Hanging Rock looming before them. “ah! Delightful” 

Curiosity rears it’s head as Shane takes in the knowing light in golden eyes. “you know it?” He questions, despite wanting nothing more than for the other to just- shut up. 

“i’ve heard the legend about this place… have you?”

Shane clenched his jaw in annoyance as he looks back at that smug expression. “i have” 

Ricky begins to step closer to him now, the action not unlike how a predator stalks it’s prey. The analogy comes to Shane’s mind as he looks the other in the eye. Sees the way his eyes glint with something twisted and utterly begging for bloodshed. “so you’ve heard about how Hanging Rock is known to give the urge to maim? To kill another in cold blood?” 

_Kill._

The word echoes in his mind for a moment, every other thought and feeling fading away as he stared at the other before him. something tugs at him again, more forceful this time that he can’t ignore it. Ricky Goldsworth is a demon, and he’s slain his own kind before… he wasn’t hesitant to do what need to be done. The bush around him is startling bright- almost saturated in colour. But he’s not even concerned about that. He’s only concerned with Ricky staring back at him, with that smug fucking grin. God. He wants nothing more than to just shove Ricky against those rocks and just push him against that jagged edge again and _again and_ -

His dark thoughts are shattered as he’s acutely aware of how Ricky grins, the action slightly deranged before his hand snaps out to grip the collar of Shane’s button up roughly. “how would it feel to kill you?” He ponders, hands roaming over Shane’s chest as he does so. “an entity like you… you’ve killed others before, there’s no doubt about that” his eyes land on Shane’s, a far-off haze to them as he seems to look through the other.  “I can just imagine it… killing you would be the sweetest power-trip” Ricky licks his lips in anticipation at the thought and Shane can’t help the way his own eyes tracked the movement.  

 “you tell me… you’re the one who’s thinking about it” Shane snarks words falling from his lips  before he can think better of it. 

Swiftly Ricky’s hand snapped outwards to curl around Shane’s throat, pushing himself up against Shane’s front bodily. The breath rushing out of Shane at both actions as he felt the pressure tighten a tad on his neck. 

Grinning Ricky roams his gaze over Shane’s closed-off expression.“how about right here?” He ponders, squeezing Shane’s throat in emphasise to gain a reaction from the taller man, like Ricky had anticipated his plan works. Gasping Shane subconsciously clawed his hands against Ricky’s biceps but the action only generate’s the others eyes to glint in excitement. “oh-ho-ho! Lovely” he breathes, the words breathy as if he’d run up and down a flight of stairs.  “looks like that’s a winner”

He chuckled, the sound a twisted parody of Ryan’s wheezing laugh as he leans back from Shane’s front, giving them a bit of room as he does so as he still holding onto Shane’s neck with his free-hand. “i can picture it now” Ricky murmurs, eyes dropping to the place his hand is holding Shane’s neck. “all I need to do is draw a cut here and-“ he mimes a blade running across his throat with a finger, holding Shane’s eye pointedly as he does so. “you’re gushing crimson” 

Then as if it never happened, the instant tugging eased, vanishing and with it Ricky abruptly lets Shane’s throat go. The taller man struggling not to rub at his throat once it was free from the other’s grip. The pressure wasn’t even sore, Ricky must have been wanting to put on a show, toying around with Shane a little not aiming to injure him. At least not yet. Despite this something about the action made something un-named rise within him and he glares at the smaller man in frustration. His glare is scathing as he directs it at the other demon, trying to smother down the lingering aggression in his chest as he does so. 

“oh, don’t give me that look, Darling” Ricky coos snidely, before sparing a pointed look towards the rock-face before he turning to catch Shane’s eye. “Hanging Rock is making me feel a little, ah- _worked up_ ” 

Trying to ignore the look Ricky was giving him, one of goading and simmering with _something_ , Shane shifted, turning his back to the other. Cursing as he strides away from the other for his brain was getting some real mixed signals with Ricky inhabiting Ryan’s body. It was messing with him, hearing Ryan’s voice say things that the real Ryan never could. God. And to top it off Ricky was fantasising about _killing_ him! Even if it was arguably Hanging Rock’s mystical influence, now was not the time to become conflicted over the other demon’s presence. 

He needs to do something about Ricky quickly. Who knows what the other was planning… Shane wouldn’t put it past the other to murder him in his sleep. It was plausible, him gaining full possession over Ryan was near impossible to pin-point, neither the exact time or the exact reason why it was so spaced out.  

“i know you feel it too, Madej” Ricky calls to his retreating form. “the pull of death…” Shane can hearing the smug smirk in his voice as he speaks the next words. “but who is it you wish it to be? To bring an end so swiftly too?” 

‘ _you_!’ He begs to scream but his lips remain pursed as he walks back the way he’d came. 

Ricky Goldsworth’s cackle of a laugh echoes in the bushland around them. “no matter. your little mortal will no doubt eventually die by your hand… whether you wish it  or not” 

His blood turns to ice at the words despite the heat around him. No matter what, Ricky Goldsworth is always one step ahead. How long will it take? With all these psychological games Ricky’s playing with him, Shane’s not sure how long he’ll be able to keep up. Screwing his eyes shut Shane allows himself to hope he’s got enough time to sort this mess with Ryan’s possession out. 

Shit. He’s in so over his head, isn’t he? 

Shane doesn’t need to look back to see Ricky’s permanent haunting grin. The look would only cement the fact that he’s losing this battle of wits. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now I know that ‘Picnic at Hanging Rock’ is a work of fiction but I just couldn’t resist the boys going to explore the region as well as mixing in some supernatural elements.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless (and that it wasn't too confusing) 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below! for your feedback never fails to motivative me... 
> 
> Until Next Time! :D


	9. interlude iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short interlude of events after Hanging Rock

 

After the incident with Ricky at Hanging Rock, Shane found himself completely hyper-aware of Ricky’s presence. To say he was worried for what would happen after Ryan re-gained control would be an understatement.

Shane had managed to check into the hotel Ryan had booked for them without too much hassle, even with the way Ricky’s presence seemed to un-nerve the staff they encountered. 

When he finally entered the hotel room, the taller man was tempted to just fall onto the closest bed and just sleep in the clothes he was wearing. Although, the telling silence from his companion reminded him that it would not be in his best interest to sleep just yet. 

Turning from his wistful gaze at crips linen sheets, Shane dragged his attention over at the figure of Ricky silhouetted by the hotel window. His hair was softly illuminated by the street-lamps outside which gave the other a more placated air which is a word Shane would struggle to describe Ricky as anytime other than in this moment. 

As if feeling his gaze, Ricky soon caught his eye, still standing before the window all the while. Shane expected some sort of quip from the other, about how he was staring or perhaps even a snide comment about the days events. Although, the only thing that the other demon granted him was a thoughtful expression and silence. 

“Ricky?” Shane’s call is soft, barely audible in the calm atmosphere setting in the room. 

The other demon shakes his head, as if dislodging intrusive thoughts. “that’s me” he replies, although his words lack most of the heat such a reply would usually have. 

“where did you come from?” The question falls from his lips before he can stop it. Reigning himself in Shane corrects himself. “I know you are from hell but… what led you to be trapped in Boggo Goal?” 

As Shane waits for the other’s reply, he notes absentmindedly that Ricky’s eyes don’t seem so piercing in the lowlight of the hotel room. “why the questions? You feeling nostalgic, Madej?” He shoots back after a pause that lasted far too long to be anything other than purposeful. 

“maybe” the taller man relents, dropping Ricky’s gaze to look out the window by the other’s head. “Or maybe I just want to know your motives” 

“my motives?” 

Nodding, Shane awaits the other’s reply. As the silence stretched on he begins to think his question was in vain but was thrown as the other demon began to reply. 

“I ended up trapped there after the goal became decommissioned. I had made a deal with a mortal who sold his soul to me. In exchange for the soul I possessed him and whispered some devious things for him to do for my amusement. But little did I know that my amusement would soon be shoot down after he was hung for his crimes. Not soon after his death, I found myself trapped in the goal, to weak to properly possess a body unless someone opened up a portal to allow me to possess them” Ricky grins broadly, with a hint of too much teeth. “that’s where you came in. It was too easy to possess the mortal when you used that Ouija Board. Especially when I distracted you from my presence by barely urging you to kiss one another to bide me enough time to possess Ryan without you stopping me” 

“you bastard” 

The demon’s expression is entirely too smug. “it was quite clever of me, if I say so myself”

Shane could admit that the other’s plan had been strong but it didn’t explain his presence now. “But why stick around? You’ve had plenty of opportunities to leave and wreck havoc amongst humans… why stay?” 

“i’ve grown… fond” Ricky admits. 

The unexpected response gave Shane a pause. He’d never heard the other actually acknowledge him in such a way. Usually his actions and responses were spiteful and mocking, now the demon was being honest. It was enough to give Shane whiplash, seeming as barely hours ago Ricky had been thinking of killing him and now they were gazing at one another in a dark hotel room. For the first time Shane finds himself at a pause on the nature of the other demon for did he really know Ricky? was the other really so dark as he thought? Or was he looking at the other demon with a rose coloured glasses, thanks to him inhabiting Ryan’s body?  

The thoughtful furrow on the other’s brow mirrors Shane’s own growing confusion. 

“At Hanging Rock, you said you knew about the legends there…. how did you?” Just like that the atmosphere broke, thanks to Shane’s unthinking question. Although, Shane mused that it was to be expected that Ricky’s civil approach would soon be nonexistent. 

“i inhabit Ryan’s body” Ricky reveals calmly. “I took a peak through his memories” 

The reply leaves him speechless for a moment. “you can do that?” 

“oh yes… easily” 

The significance of the reply sends a chill down the taller man’s spine for how much had Ricky seen about him? How much did the other truly _know_ about him? He’s broken by his troubles thoughts by the other demon’s words. 

“speaking of the mortal” Ricky’s expression is entirely to pleased as he regards Shane before him. “He doesn’t know about me… does he?” 

The taller man turns his head to stare down the smaller man, biting words on the tip of his tongue but before any words come out he falters. For how can he retort that? Ricky was right after all, as much as it pained Shane to admit. 

Ricky barks a laugh, golden eyes gleaming. “oh! That’s too good, Madej, too good. You’re a real asshole, you know that?” 

“shut up! You know _nothing_ about me” Shane hisses, gripping the collar of Ricky’s shirt. 

The other demon is placid under his assault, going along with the other’s aggressive actions. “oh I do” Ricky hums calmly.  “you’re too easy to read” 

Shane’s hands shake with the dread crashing over him, Ricky Goldworth’s knowing gaze all but smothering as Shane stares back at him. 

“demon slayer” Ricky whispers the words, 

Letting go of Ricky’s collar and wrenching himself backwards from the other, the taller man paces, turning his back to the other demon. He anticipates Ricky lunging at him, it is his chance to finally subdue Shane after all. Although, once again, Ricky manages to surprise him by doing nothing of the sort. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, Shane notices the conflicted expression overcoming the other’s face. 

“i haven’t gone by that name in a very long time” Shane concedes, watching the other’s expression. The faint flicker on Ricky’s face is telling enough where the other’s thoughts lie. “do you fear me? The demon slayer?” 

“no” Ricky replies but the way his gaze with Shane wavers contradicts.  

The urge to catch out the other's lie rears it’s head but the taller man quickly suppresses the idea. Hanging Rock seemed lightyears away from this moment it nearly throws Shane in a loop to remember that only hours ago they were thinking of murdering one another in cold blood. 

Ricky stepped out from under the window, shrouding himself in shadows as he moved to stand only a few feet away from Shane. “when you look at me all you see is the enemy, something dark and wrong” there’s a determined glint to the other’s eye as he stares Shane down. “but what you don’t get is that when the sun sets we're both the same. We’re half in the shadows, in flames… wishing nothing more to be something we are not… human”

“maybe” Shane replies evasively, not sure what to make of this more humane side of Goldsworth. “what’s your point?” 

“If you could understand this. That we’re not so different after all” Ricky’s lips quirk upwards bitterly. “you’d see why I’d possessed this mortal in the first place” 

 _Him_? Ricky believed that they are not different? The comment almost makes Shane want to laugh in disbelief. But the other’s next words give him a pause. For why did Ricky possess Ryan? Coincidence? For revenge? Or was it for recognition, _attention_? 

The musing had only made more question arise in his head about the the other demon. So as the taller man regards the way Ricky stands unguarded before him, Shane’s next question is equally open and hushed in the quiet of the hotel. “what are you saying?” 

He feels as if he’s misstepped on a flight of stairs at Ricky’s responding grimace. “you don’t get it, it’s staring you right in the face and you still don’t get it!” Ricky’s expression flickers once more and Shane ponders for a moment if the other demon had always been so expressive. “why cant you see the reason _why_ I possessed your mortal?” Ricky grits out, teeth clenched in frustration. 

Impulsively Shane reached out to grip the other’s wrists. “why?” Ricky’s sudden unguarded expression is seared into Shane’s memory as they gaze at one another. “tell me” Shane pleads. 

“i possessed him because-“ Ricky’s usual confident voice wavers, hands frozen where Shane had reached to grip them. 

The taller man is hooked on the other’s every word. Awaiting for whatever groundbreaking thing Ricky was going to say. “yes?” He all but breathes the word with baited breath. 

“the reason that I possessed Ryan was because I knew it was the only way” 

Shane’s hold tightens on Ricky’s wist at the confession. The action going unnoticed by either of them as the taller man’s frustration rises. “only way to what?” He snipes. 

“the only way to… to gain…” at the other’s trailing off, Shane managed to catch the other’s eye to see the way  Ricky’s eyes seemed to flash blindingly before abruptly swooning forwards. Shane had no choice but to awkwardly catch the other as to not loose his footing and make both of them tumble to the floor. 

“fucking damn it!” The taller man snarls, finding himself with an armful of an unconscious Ryan. 

Of course Ricky would bail before confession to one of Shane’s most pressing questions. The sly demon would do anything to weasel his way out of this situation. If Ricky had confessed his reasons, perhaps Shane could have had a way to get rid of the other demon, allowing Ryan to once more regain possession of his body.

But it looks like the other demon has seemed to have once more outsmarted him yet again. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: in case anyone was wondering; “rose coloured glasses” is an idiom (one i’m quite fond of) meaning that you have an optimistic perception of something or think of it as being better than it actually is. 
> 
> So in Shane’s case, he’s wondering if he’s finding himself becoming fond towards Ricky he’s is in-love with Ryan (and Ricky looks like Ryan) so… cue introspection. :P I hope that makes sense
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this short interlude. until next time! :p


	10. Hellfire (is turning me to sin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre next episode shenadigans ft an unexpected surprise

 

Shane’s life as of late consisted with him jumping between his conflict with Goldsworth and edging cautiously around Ryan.

He had thought that perhaps he was getting somewhere with Ricky Goldsworth, seeming as the other demon had slowly begun to answer the questions Shane had directed at him without much secrecy or deceit. Although, with him switching possession of Ryan before giving Shane the answer the other has seemed to halt the rising progress the taller man had been making… 

Was he daft to trust the word of one like Ricky Goldsworth? With his silver tongue and charming words? For had the other actually truthfully answered him or with this another game that the other had generated? 

Shane’s mind was a flurry of thoughts and doubts… If this scenario gets anymore complicated he’s not sure if he’ll be able to keep up with this game of cat and mouse Goldsworth’s ironically created. 

Currently, he’s standing in the dim hotel room, only the faintest traces of light fracturing into the hotel through the large dirty windows overcoming the wall before him. Ryan’s limp body is held unconscious in the taller man’s arms. 

The actual weight of Ryan meant nothing to Shane, for the other had strength leagues above a mortal. It was more the psychological weight which was beginning to take a toll on him, the guilt of keeping the secret of Ryan’s possession from the man himself. Ryan did have a right to know after all, was it wrong of Shane to keep it from him? 

Shaking himself from his introspective thoughts, Shane hefted Ryan more comfortable in his arms and brought the other towards the closest hotel bed. Gently he placed the other down, hands lingering on the other’s shoulder momentarily before Shane pulled himself away from the smaller man. 

Turning his back on the other Shane ran a hand absently through his hair. How could he turn to the other and admit that he had failed to protect the other from demons? The very thing he had sworn to do before he’d come to care for the other so deeply. Now look what’s happened, he had gotten so caught up in humanity that he’d failed to prevent the dangers that had come with dealing with demons. 

Had he been wrong to chose Ryan? 

The very thought jars him from his introspection for of course he should have chosen Ryan, chosen _humanity_ over demons. It was a simple choice for humanity had by far more potential than any demon ever had, hell, even more potential then he’d ever had. 

Besides, Shane had grown weary of the perils of hell and their wicked ways. He wanted to explore what the surface had to offer, to witness how Ryan could impact thousands of people without even knowing their names. 

Even so, if he had decided not to chose Ryan who else would he have chosen? It wasn’t like Shane knew any demons. ‘ _liar_ ’ a voice hisses in the back of his mind, ‘ _you know one now_ ’ 

Before he can truly decipher the thought he’s broken by the sound of movement over to his left. Turning to face the source, Shane is greeted to the sight of Ryan groggily rousing from the hotel bed. 

“whoa! Settle down there, buckaroo, might want to take it easy for a sec” he urges as he comes to rest by Ryan’s bed-side. 

Rubbing his temple, Ryan slowly turns to face him. “Shane? What happened?” 

Ironically Shane finds himself at a loss at the question. Now was his very chance to confess that Ryan was possessed as he’d previously been lamenting over but despite this he’s found himself unable to speak the very words aloud. It was rather pitiful really.

The light in the window almost acts like a halo as the light catches in the smaller man’s raven coloured hair. “er…” Shane stutters, speechless as he notes the way the light seems to also turn Ryan’s eyes golden rather than their usual chocolatey brown. 

So caught up in gazing at the other was he that he witnessed the way Ryan’s expression shifted from groggy confusion to piercing suspicion at his silence. “what is it?” The smaller man questions, brow furrowed. “are you hiding something from me?” Shane feels frozen under those eyes, how they narrow in suspicion at his very self. “i thought we wouldn’t keep secrets from one another after all that unnecessary pain we had gone through while you hid your identity from me” 

“No!” The word is all but ripped from him, guilt burning in his chest like hellfire. “Ryan” the very word is filled with denial as Shane reaches out to grasp the other’s hand in his own. Although the second they touch, Ryan jerks out of his grip and Shane tries to ignore how the action sends a stab of pain through his heart. 

The smaller man is all but turned away from him, head turned to the side to look thoughtfully at the wall opposite Shane. “do you not trust me?” 

“of course! It’s just-“ 

“just what?” Something dark and foreign twists Ryan’s expression but it disappears before Shane can blink. “what is so sinful that you can’t admit what is plaguing you? What is seemingly plaguing _me_?” 

There’s a beat where Ryan turns his gaze back to Shane and their eyes met for a moment and there’s something is off in the way Ryan looks at him. How his eyes seem to track Shane’s every move like a predator watches it’s prey.

“i need to think” Ryan announces into the tense atmosphere, eyes dropping as he slowly rises from the hotel bed he’d been in. 

Still kneeling by the bed, Shane watches wordlessly as the other storms past him. Lowering his head into his hands as he hears the door close roughly behind him. 

 

////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was not until hours later than things seemed to settle down and the pair sat individually on the hotel room couches. 

“i’ve got an idea” Ryan confesses, absently fiddling with a dog-eared page of some ancient mythology and spirituality book that had caught the smaller man’s eye. 

Turning Shane raised a brow, both at the sudden comment and at the book choice. “you do?”

Ryan met his gaze at his dubious tone. “i was met with sudden inspiration, is that so wrong?” 

The taller man’s greeted with the reappearance of the cold shoulder which had generated even since the other had awoken from his possession. Ryan’s very tone is sharp in his response, dark eyes filled with an unprecedented bitterness which had- at least to Shane- spawned from nowhere. 

Floundering at the resurgence of suspicion directed at him, Shane hurried to sooth the other. “of course not” he urges, before a troubling thought slowly settles upon him. “Why would it be?” He queries softly, taking in thoughtfully how Ryan sits with lips pursed before the other turns his eyes back to the thick novel laid out before him. 

Humanity had spoken of how those under demonic possession would slowly begin to change, as if corroded by the demon’s presence. The damage to the person increasing with every day stuck with a dark entity leaching them of their light, eroding away any humanity until they are nothing but a husk of who they were. 

With this thought, Shane allows himself to have a paranoid image of Ricky poisoning Ryan’s thoughts with deceitful whispers and suggestions. Slowly urging Ryan to become more and more dark, to revel in the dark nature of humanity, in the pain of others and to relish in their sorrow… The mere thought is enough to set Shane to grind his teeth together in rising anger.

In hopes of ridding himself of the morbid thoughts, Shane returns his attention down to the novel in his lap. He’s only a about three stanzas in when out of the corner of his eye he notices that Ryan had abandoned his novel and was rummaging through one of their equipment bags. 

Shane stands from the plush couch he’d been lounging in at the other’s bizarre behaviour. “Ryan? What are you doing?” 

Without sparing Shane a look over his shoulder, Ryan fiddles with a camera and tripod. “filming” 

“filming? What for?” The taller man questions with a frown, putting down his edition of the _Satanic Verses_ that he was reading. 

“there was something I forgot to mention last episode” 

The cryptic nature of the other grates on Shane’s nerves. “what exactly do you need to film that is required so urgently?” 

The grin that overcomes the smaller man’s face causes Shane’s thoughts to come crashing to a halt. “an announcement” Ryan hums, finally holding Shane’s gaze before he double checks the camera, a mischievous glint in the other’s eye only generated more concerns to spin through Shane’s mind. “now, c’mon … what’s with the contemplating look? I feel like your assessing me like some unsolved case there, long legs” 

At the teasing comment, it sent an image of golden eyes flashing in Shane’s mind. Regardless Shane deems the connection ridiculous as he shook his head, joining Ryan’s side as he sat before the hastily set-up tri-pod and camera.  

“now this is most likely going to be posted on Instagram or Twitter thanks to it being only a few minutes long at most” Ryan informed him as he joined Shane’s side sitting near the large windows which were the smaller man’s designated backdrop for the the hastily created video. 

Both men sent their attention towards the blinking light of their camera and a serious look overcomes the smaller man’s face. The expression not unlike the one he wore when he started off his spiels at the various haunted locations they’d visited. “there’s been a change in schedule” Ryan reveals almost solemnly to the camera. “we will be investigating Australian True Crime for the rest of the season” 

Shane all but whips his head around to look at Ryan, biting words on the tip of his tongue. Although the ever-blinking light of the camera reminded him that the cameras are rolling as he tries to reign in his anger and keep the alarm off his face. “we are?” He schools his surprised tone to something more suited for the camera. “I didn’t know about this and I thought the ghouls boys told each other everything” he jokes to cover himself. 

At this the smaller man now turns to look at him. “surprise!” Ryan grins, but the action is sharp- with too much teeth as ‘Ryan’ stares down the camera. “so, stay turned for next week’s episode and the first true crime episode of the season” 

There’s a pause between them as the camera records for a beat. As ‘Ryan’ moves to turn off the tri-pod Shane gains the courage to confront him. 

“what was that? When did we decide to do that?” He demands, noting that a change in plans was entirely too out of character for Ryan but for Ricky perhaps not so much. 

His theory is confirmed as ‘Ryan’ turns to him. “i got bored” he replies, eyes flashing sickening golden. “crime is just so much more… _thrilling_ ” 

Ricky fucking Goldsworth. Will he ever be able to shake the other’s grip? 

Shane’s almost shaking with rage as he stares down the other, hands balling into fists. He’s almost about to berate the other before a thought dawns on him… Hadn’t Ricky switched possession of Ryan? 

Eyes widening, Shane rounds to point accusingly at Ricky. “hang on. I thought you had switched control to avoid replying to me about why you’re still sticking around” 

Cocking his head to the side, Ricky’s expression holds a hint of smug arrogance as he faces Shane’s disbelief.“And you fell for it so easily too” 

“you-“ he cuts himself of centimetres from other, dropping his hands from their raised position to roughly grip the other’s collar. “what’s your goal?” He questions instead, eyes narrowed as he stares at the enigma before him. “what sick pleasure are you getting out of this? you dick!” Shane snarls lowly, although not quiet enough to go by Ricky’s replying comment. 

“You pronounced my name wrong” Ricky sassed back.  

“hilarious” the taller man droned, pushing past the other bodily in order to avoid another conflict like the one at Hanging Rock although that was not meant to be as Ricky’s hand snapped out to grip Shane’s arm. 

“want to know what I get out of this, Madej?” The air around them is charged with something Shane can’t name as he takes in the nasty gleam in Ricky’s eyes as he grins sharply up at the taller man. “I get the satisfaction of getting rid of your little mortal from the picture” he hisses lowly. 

Something dark and twisted overcomes Shane, howling rabidly as he takes in those predatory eyes and smug grin. 

In a blink, the next thing he was aware of was the way Ricky’s eyed flashed dangerously as he pushed the other up against the door roughly. Felt the warmth of the other under him through his haze of his anger, the fact stuck in his mind as blood rushes in his ears. 

Teeth bared in frustration, Ricky stares widely at Shane- a fire within in his golden gaze despite the submissive position he’s found himself in. It was like his world was thrown off his axis, skewed, as he stared back at Ricky bracketed against the hard wood, wrists pinned by Shane’s own hands on either side of the other’s head.  

He feels like he’s not in control of his own body as he leaned forward into that narrow space between their faces and caught the other in a bruising kiss, the action rough and stinging and utterly foreign. His hands are tinged grey still clamped on Ricky’s, the press of lips and sharp teeth the only thing he’s aware of. 

Ricky strains against his restrictive grip, wrists flexing as Shane pushed him harder into the door at his back. His kiss is harsh in return as if in retaliation to Shane’s action and suddenly he’s drowning in it- in Ricky’s lips, as if he’s been dragged beneath a current of churning waves.  

It’s not until the world around him shifts to a monochrome grey as he’s momentarily overwhelmed by demonic instincts that his conscience seems to catch up with his body. He breaks the kiss harshly as if burned, with a scrape of teeth against Ricky’s lower lip as he all but wrenched himself backwards forcefully. 

As colour seeps back into the world around him, Ricky remains propped up on the door in the position Shane had pushed him in, eyes glowing a hypnotic golden. It takes a moment before his hands drop down to his sides, the glaze in his eyes dying down as he takes in Shane standing opposite him.  

Ricky chuckles, the sound breathy. “now that was a kiss” he all but purrs while pushing himself off the door Shane had pressed him against moments ago. 

What has he done? Shane’s heart is beating wildly against his ribs as he stares at Ricky in muted horror.  He had _kissed_ Ricky Goldsworth. _Willingly_. Stunned all he can do is watch as Ricky brushed the back of his palm across his own lips, checking if the bite Shane had given him had been hard enough to draw blood. Rich scarlet smears at the action and it’s all Shane can focus on as the world seems to halt around him. 

“you going to tell you precious mortal about _this_?” Ricky flashes him a mocking grin, hair still mussed from the kiss. “no… i don’t think so” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so that just happened... surprise! lol 
> 
> sorry this chapter was late... my internet has been down for four days straight (help me) soo i hope this makes up for it. 
> 
> Anyway, comment your thoughts below, until next time! :D


	11. interlude v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an extremely short interlude set post hotel scene and proir to the ghoul boys filming the first episode of Unsolved: True Crime

The rain pitter-patters across the windscreen of the rent car and Shane watches absently as a raindrop slowly slides lower and lower down the glass. By his side is Ryan- not Ricky (he thanks any deity listening for that)- who is currently staring down the congested traffic before them.  

He cant stop himself from nervously tapping his fingers across the interior of the car door, drumming some unidentifiable tune to help alleviate the convoluted emotions whirling inside him. 

Its not the upcoming filming that’s got him so worked up, it’s the anxiety of facing Ryan and seeing Ricky reflected back at him. He doesn’t know what came over him, kissing Ricky Goldsworth. God. How fucked up is that? 

He knew that wasn't Ryan staring back at him in that hotel room for gold eyes wasn’t the only thing differentiating the two. It was how the other carried themselves, the tone of his voice when he speaks. Don’t even get him started on that eery smirk the other had that Ryan wouldn’t even be able to replicate to the same degree. 

Over the faint rumble of the car he can hear Ryan grumbling under his breath, ranting about the driver in front of them but the sound is only background noise to Shane’s jumbled thoughts. 

Should he confess? Tell the other what’s plaguing his every waking moment? It should be so simple to say ‘ _Ryan, you're possessed_ ’ but every-time he tries to say the words they become trapped, stuck in his throat and linger like a bitter aftertaste. 

His eyes stray from the rain streaking down the windowpane to look at Ryan’s profile. Why couldn’t he just say it? He’s had the chance so many times but every time he’s backed out. Hell, even now would be a fairly good time to reveal, if only to get that weight off his chest. 

“Ryan” the name tumbles from his lips before he’s even aware he’s said the name aloud. 

The smaller man turns to him, having been interrupted mid rant about the traffic if the bewildered expression on his face reveals anything. “Shane?” He throws back, lips quirking upwards in a faint smile. 

“Ryan I…” there it is, the words trailing off as his throat tightens like he can't breathe. god, just say it! Why can he just _say it_?

Ryan expression is concerned now, he can tell by the concerned furrow to the other’s brow. “Shane? Whats wrong?” 

Everything! He yearns to confess just one word, to shed light on the thing he’d kept secret for long, to confess that he had kept yet another secret from the other after they had sworn to never do that again after Shane had revealed his true identity. It felt like a lifetime ago, compared to the whirlwind of chaos that had ensued ever since Ricky Goldsworth had appeared in his life. Seconds turn into minutes as Shane just watches Ryan’s micro-expressions before him. “i… I cant” 

“can’t what?” Ryan all but pleads, light from the lights outside haloing him from behind. 

He can’t do this. Can’t keep going like this. Can’t keep acting like everything is fine when his heart feels like is crumbling in his chest. All of the fucking above… he’s tempted to just leave this situation behind him. Wouldn’t the fans get a kick out of that? Shane Madej just up and leaving without a trace… he himself becoming an unsolved mystery which would haunt those with so many questions but null of an answer. 

The pressure eases for a moment and the words tumble out, a hint of coarseness to his words. “i can't tell you… not yet” 

Something whispers in the back of his mind, words biting: ‘ _Would he ever be able to_ ’? 

It is this thought and the lingering image of Ryan’s concerned ashen face plays behind his eyelids as he closes his eyes and leans back on the head-rest of the passenger seat. God. He was in a more fucked up situation then he first thought he was. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this chapter is so short after waiting so long for the next update... Uni has been kicking my ass lately with all these assignments *sigh* 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed regardless, until next time.


	12. Lost it to Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of True Crime on the Tynong North and Frankston Murders
> 
> Potential TW: True Crime

 

By the time Shane opens his eyes, he finds that the rain has lessened considerably and that where he had once seen congested traffic, there is now only an open road. The second thing that he notes blearily is the low hum of the rent-car’s radio, playing some type of smooth jazz. 

Dragging his gaze from the spaced out drops of rain hitting the wind-shield, Shane spares a glance towards Ryan. The other’s attention is fixed on the road before them, features highlighted only when a nearby car passed them. 

There’s only one logical explanation for the shift in scenery… he must have managed to fall asleep after his previous fail of a confession. The jarring remembrance leaves him with a sense of lingering frustration, the bitterness of it making his lips downturn. Only now as the memories of the previous situation dawns on him does he find himself unable to look directly at Ryan head-on. So he shifts his gaze just off from the other to absently watch as a drop of rain winds it’s way down the glass of the driver side’s window.  

He feels drained in a way he never knew he could be. Emotions that previously rattled around in his mind is now blissfully silent. The faint scrape of the windscreen wiper drags him from his downward spiral of thoughts. There’s a pause before he hears Ryan sigh, but he pointedly keeps his own gaze on the road before them. 

“it’s true crime time” Ryan muses aloud and Shane can tell the other has an excited smile tugging at his lips without even looking at the other. 

“it’s been a while” he replies, clearing his throat at the scratchy tone that escapes him. “The fans will be thrilled” 

“indeed” the smaller man hums and Shane can feel the weight of the other’s stare like a physical touch. The sensation makes his own gaze gaze snap to meet the look and there’s an expected hint of questioning in the other’s eyes, waiting for an answer Shane’s not sure he’ll ever be able to give. 

The taller man’s forced smile in response is tinged with bitterness even as he tries to keep his feelings from showing outwardly. Every-time he felt as if he was afloat, that life was going well- something caught his heel and pulled him under churning waves to drown. 

“True Crime was always your favourite” Shane muses absently, mind ticking as he ponders how even before Ricky Goldsworth the other had always had a little fascination for true crime. Perhaps it was this that helped drawn in Goldsworth in the first place? 

“people and how they think always intrigued me… as well as the mystery of trying to solve something others can’t” Ryan replies over the click of the indicator, orange light blinking slowly as Ryan turns off at the next turnoff. 

‘ _the way people think intrigued him_ ’ the comment sounds uncannily like something straight out of something some emotional manipulator’s journal. Paranoia rears its head as he looks Ryan in the eye, wondering if it was the reflection of the indicator reflecting in the other’s eye or if it’s actually Goldsworth looking back at him. 

The questions lingers even as their rent car pulls up before a quaint little motel, the brick exterior painted a soft beige. As Ryan cuts the engine, the pair are thrown into silence momentarily before Ryan begins to exit the rent-car. Scrambling to follow, Shane joins Ryan as they come to a small reception area. A young woman sits at the desk idly doodling on a yellow post-it note on her desk. Her expression is both one of shock and surprise as she notes them enter. 

“hello!” She calls out, re-adjusting her position before the reception desk. “how can I help you?” 

“hi there… we’ve booked a room for the night” Ryan begins, “should be under either Bergara or Madej” 

The clicks of a keyboard only passes on for a moment before she lets out an affirming hum. “Ryan Bergara?” 

“that’s me” he teases, coming to finalise the payments and collect their room key.

 “number 13” the young lady announces, looking between them as she gives them a last wave of farewell. “enjoy your stay” 

By the time they collect their gear from the rent-car it begins to start raining again. Making their way up the flight of stairs leading to their room, Ryan leads him forwards, hotel-keys jingling in hand as he half jogs up the dull concrete steps. 

Hands shoved in his pockets Shane wordlessly follows, ripples splaying outwards as he steps in the puddles leading to the flight of stairs Ryan had all but raced up. He can hear the smaller man fiddling with the locks, looking over his shoulder to send Shane a teasing grin which just screams ‘hurry up slowcoach’. 

“home sweet home” Shane jokes, as Ryan switches on the light to their room. The room is fairly decent in size, with a conjoined living space and dining space. The walls are coated in a coffee coloured paint with dark wooden floors. A three-seater couch is placed before a tv screen, cast in a warm ambient glow from a nearby lampshade. 

There’s not much Shane focused on as they unpacked their things and began loading out their equipment for tonights episode. He comes back down from his own thoughts to watch as Ryan gives one final adjustment to their tripod. The maroon couch is the backdrop to their video as Shane sits down on the plush couch and stares down lens of their camera. 

“Today on Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime, we will be investigating the Tynong North and Frankston killings  which remain one of Australia’s worst unsolved murders” Ryan began the episode in their hotel in Melbourne, Victoria. “in order to clarify these facts I have divided the case into two parts, the fist part of the case being set in Frankston, in the state of Victoria, which is described as being Australia’s highest multicultural area” 

Shaking any lingering questions from their car ride here, Shane lets Ryan’s voice wash over him as he schools his expression, the tension in his shoulders becoming lax as he settles into a routine so familiar to him as it was to breathe. 

“The first known victim, Allison Rooke (59), disappeared on 30 May 1980, after experiencing trouble with her car. She had told neighbours she was taking a bus to Frankston Shopping Centre to go grocery shopping and to see a realtor. The buses which travelled along the Frankston-Dandenong Road, matched up with where Rooke was waiting when she was reported to disappear. On Saturday 5 July, only five weeks later after the reported disappearance, a man walking his dogs found Rooke’s naked body in a shallow grave which was partially hidden by scrubland, on McClelland Drive in Frankston and a $50,000 reward was soon issued by the police” 

“jeez! What a crappy way to start your day. You just want to walk your dogs, get a bit of fresh air and bam! Stumble upon a crime scene” Shane interrupted like the previous events never occurred, overly exaggerated hand movements occurring without him even thinking about it. 

“it only gets worse” Ryan reveals dramatically, his own banter falling between them easily.

“On Friday 9 October 1981, Frankston North resident Joy Summers (55), heading out for her weekly shopping trip and was waiting for a bus on Frankston-Dandenong Road around 1;20pm when she also vanished. It was the same stretch of road where Rooke had been waiting when she disappeared. Similarly, Summers’ naked corpse was found in scrub by a man collecting firewood near the intersection of McClelland Drive and Skye Road, Frankston, six weeks later on Sunday 22 November” 

“shit! Do you reckon that there was something to do with the buses? Like that the murderer used the bus routes as a way to find victims?” 

“i thought that too. Especially when I was reading up on the victims being both found on the same road, disappearing at similar times as well as catching the same bus” Ryan mused.  

”The second part of this case is the Tynong Murders… where the skeletal remains of Bertha Miller (75), Catherine Headland (14), and Ann-Marie Sargent (18), were found on 6 December 1980 in a sand quarry by men dumping lamb offal on a secluded bush track leading from Brew Road, Tynong North. Miller was fully clothed, but the younger victims were both naked. Miller, who was a regular churchgoer, had disappeared on Sunday 10 August 1980 on her way to church, while heading to a tram-stop in Glen Iris.” 

“oh no… I don’t like where this is going” Shane lamented, moving to hold his head in his hands. 

“then your probably not going to like the rest of this case” 

“great” he sighed, rubbing his temple ruefully. 

”As well as Miller several other victims were later found. Headland, an immigrant who had moved to Australia from England in 1966, lived in Berwick when she disappeared on Thursday the 28th of August while waiting for an 11:20am bus to her part-time job at the Fountain Gate shopping complex.” 

“hang on. Didn’t one of the other victims plan to go to the same shopping complex?”

Ryan paused, a knowing look on his face as turned to face Shane. “good thinking, Madej”  

“Sargent, unemployed, lived in Cranbourne, when she disappeared on the 6th of October after travelling from her mother's house to a nearby CES office in Berwick to claim a benefits cheque. On Thursday 3 February 1983, more human remains were found in Tynong North scrubland, by a man who had stopped to repair a tyre, and a search of the area revealed concealed bones from a badly decomposed and stripped body” 

“The bones were of Narumol Stephenson (34), a Thai mother-of-two who had married an Australian farmer in Thailand in 1978. Arriving in Australia in August 1979, they lived in Deans Marsh, and on a visit to Melbourne. Her disappeared in Brunswick from their car was reported around dawn on 30 November 1980 after a fight” 

“So, here’s a brief timeline of the events:

30 May 1980 - Rooke disappears

5 July 1980 - Rooke's body found

10 August 1980 - Miller disappears

28 August 1980 - Headland disappears

6 October 1980 - Sargent disappears

30 November 1980 - Stephenson disappears

6 December 1980 - Milller's, Headland's and Sargent's bodies found

9 October 1981 - Summers disappears

22 November 1981 - Summers' body found

3 December 1981 - Janman first interviewed (no other cases after this date)

3 February 1983 - Stephenson's body found”

“Initially, the two investigations were treated separately, although the cases were later linked on based on case and MO similarities. Similarities were also drawn to the recent Truro murders in South Australia. According to police at the time, all of the victims were on foot, with most of them planning to use public transport at the time they disappeared.

“i called it! I said there was connection to the buses didn’t I?” Shane exclaims, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. 

Ryan huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “What do you want, Madej? A medal?” He jokes, sending the other a fond smile before continuing his recount. 

“A few may have tried to hitchhike. Given the lack of eyewitnesses to anything suspicious, authorities assumed that the victims probably knew or trusted their abductor. Causes of death could not be identified and most bodies were stripped of possessions. Around 2,000 interviews were held regarding the case and later investigators speculated the possibility of two or three separate offenders” 

“The current prime suspect in the case, Harold Janman (85) who would, quote; ‘ _often offered women lifts on the Frankston-Dandenong Road_ ’ end-quote, but currently maintains his innocence.” 

Shane hums, taping the arm-rest absently in thought. “that is quite the incriminating evidence” 

“In October 2017, the police announced six separate $1 million rewards (up from the original $50,000) for any information that resulted in an arrest in any of the cases. No-one has been charged regarding the murders and no further clues have been found. As a result, this case will regretfully remain… unsolved”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true crime commenty is quite hard for me to write than supernatural so i hope i made it at least a little bit in character or amusing to read. 
> 
> anyway, this was the latest chapter, i hope you enjoyed it... until next time! :D


	13. interlude vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an short interlude set post the first episode of true crime, although it is not Ryan Bergara but rather Ricky Goldsworth who wakes in the hotel the following morning.

 

The early morning light casts a pattern through the slanted blinds of the hotel room, conflicting with the dark wooden floors at Ricky Goldsworth’s feet. His hands are warmed by a freshly brewed cup of coffee, the bite of heat nothing more than a faint tingle as his gaze is caught on the sparse street below the hotel. 

Below their second storey room, the occasional person walks past, most holding an umbrella over themselves to prevent the droplets from touching them. At this very moment, Ricky watches silently as a woman awkwardly side-stepped around the various puddles lining the street pavement. He can’t help but draw a parallel to the taller man’s behaviour towards him, the way he side-stepped Ricky at every turn, trying so desperately hard to avoid him when all he should do is _give in_. 

The sound of shifting sheets alerts him of the subject of his thoughts, knuckles loosening from their death grip against his rapidly cooling coffee. Tilting his head to the side, Ricky Goldsworth watched as Shane roused from his sleep. His usually smoothed hair messy from a nights sleep, bleary-eyed the taller man sends him a sleepy grin that gives the demon a pause. 

“good morning” Shane murmurs, sliding out from under the crisp linen sheets to join Ricky’s side. 

His hand hovers over Ricky’s shoulder and the smaller man pointedly avoids looking Shane in the eye, not exactly keen to reveal to the other that it wasn’t Ryan that he was talking to. Wanting a moment longer to imagine it was him that Shane held this fondness for. 

“you’re up early” the words are teasing as Shane dips his head to leave a chaste kiss to his cheek. “unsolved got you thinking?”

Humming as he brings the cup closer to his lips, Ricky drags his gaze back to the street below them. 

Chuckling softly at his response, Shane squeezes the smaller man’s shoulder before moving towards the small kitchen counter of the small hotel room. 

Ricky doesn’t have to turn to look at him to know he’s pouring himself a cup of coffee for the coffee machine is background noise to their quiet early morning routine. “so where exactly is our next case? You’ve kept this one close to your chest this time” Shane’s question breaks the early morning silence, his tone easy as he watches his coffee brew. 

Internally sighing, the smaller demon decided to remain silent as he continued looking pointedly outside to the street below. 

At his silence, he heard the other let out a hum. “you know… that you left your laptop browser on last night, right?” The goading tone to his words aren’t lost on Ricky as the other rolls his eyes at Shane’s antics. “i’ll have you know that I took a peak” 

“that fucker” Ricky grumbled under his breath as he took another sip of his own drink. 

“i saw the little marker you placed on the border between Victoria and New South Wales… so with my detective skills I deduced that the next case is on the border of those two states” 

“should have become a detective, Madej” Ricky drawled, barely managing to imitate Ryan’s tone in time. 

“i should have… C.C Tinsley’s on the case” Shane chuckled coming to a stand shoulder to shoulder with Ricky. Taking a chance, Ricky spares a glance towards the other and he can see the moment Shane notices his presence in the minuscule tension of his brow drawing together. “you’re not him” the taller man states bluntly, tone dull in a way it hadn’t been earlier. 

Ricky grins but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “a shame isn’t it?” He drawls, finally meeting Shane’s gaze. “Although perhaps not… for I do enjoy our time together” His hand curls along Shane’s bicep as he drags the other closer. “no matter how short”

Jerking his arm out of the other’s grip, Shane’s the words lack the bite they used to, more resigned than angry. “leave me alone, Ricky”

“how can I?” He queries, free hand moving upwards to tap his temple in an exaggerated gesture. “when i’m always in here” 

Shane lets out a frustrated breath at his response. “you can leave whenever you want Ricky, your not trapped in Ryan’s body” 

“i know… perhaps I just don’t want to leave” 

There’s a tension in Shane’s shoulders as he stares down at his coffee, eyes tracking the rise of steam rising from the ceramic mug. 

“you can’t deny it, Madej, the things you feel for me” Ricky states, drinking in the way Shane begins to cave in at his words and he’s struck with the sudden overwhelming desire to get the other to agree. “Unlike him… you don’t have to worry about hurting me” he paused pointedly as Shane begins to looks away, his expression deliciously guilty with the thoughts undeniably warring in his head. 

The smaller man knows he would need to act now if he even wants the chance to hook Shane in. “Hey” he urges softly and as Shane’s gaze returned to his he seized the moment as he reached outwards to caresses Shane’s cheek. “just give it a try… if you don’t like it, well, we can pretend it never happened” His face is earnest as he gazes at the other and almost in slow motion he can see the way Shane gives in, the expression vividly reminding Ricky of how Shane looks at Ryan with. 

“never took you as a masochist, Ricky” Shane murmurs dryly but his eyes betray him as he looks at Ricky’s lips. 

Ricky grins almost giddy with relief. “only for you, darling” he teased, hands reaching upwards to snag in Shane’s light hair before pulling the other’s head down to meet his.

Their lips met in a harsh clash, filled with more teeth than Shane’s usual kisses with Ryan. Although any lingering thoughts of Ryan fade away as Ricky runs a hand through Shane’s hair. The feeling almost electric fills him as he kisses the other, especially with the way the other reacted as Ricky tugged his hair sinfully. 

Breaking the kiss from Shane to drop his head to the crook of Shane’s neck, Ricky nipped at the sensitive skin there. As he dragged his gaze up to see Shane’s expression, the taller man caught his off guard as he leant down to capture the other’s lips in another bruising kiss. 

It was undeniable that there was something simmering between them, Ricky could feel it with every press of Shane’s lips against his. How long had the other been craving this? Wanting to kiss Ricky? Ricky’s mind wanders to Hanging Rock and how he’d shamelessly flirted with him. He liked it. Liked the way red flushed high on the other’s cheekbones as he flirted and the way Shane didn’t hold back with him. 

When they finally part Ricky grins broadly at him, golden eyes alight with fire. “didn’t know you wanted to do that so much” his words are lilted with teasing. 

Grumbling, Shane turned away from the smaller man but the smaller demon didn’t worry about the response, for he could see that the action was more to stop from being tempted to recapture Ricky with another kiss. He could see almost hear the lies that ran through Shane’s mind: ‘ _It was only this once… just to get it out of his system_ ’ and other lies about how he’d go back to only looking at Ryan in that way.

So, it is with smug satisfaction that Ricky Goldsworth eyes his prize… creeping ever closer to his goal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, University is kicking my ass (sidenote: ive also been working on my own romantic life so that's also killed a lot of my writing time) 
> 
> anyway, i decided for the thirteenth chapter that i would attempt to write from Ricky's point of view, just to get a glimpse of where his skewed motives are at. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter... until next time!


	14. Don’t know no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: true crime 
> 
> the boys film the newest episode of True Crime

 

The border of the two states seemed a fitting episode to film as Shane pondered on his situation as of late. 

Ricky Goldsworth was an alluring being but when he gazed at the other he wondered if it was the chase that he was loving rather then the demon himself. 

Then posed the question of Ryan… god, was it his own fear of admitting to the other that he had failed him? Allowing the other to become possessed by the very thing he’d sworn to protect him from which swayed him emotions? 

His feelings for Ricky had crept upon him so quickly, so quietly, that he hardly noticed he’d felt anything for the demon in the first place. It wasn’t until Hanging Rock and the eery atmosphere of the bushland around them that he’d felt something as their lips had met harshly, saw something in those hypnotic golden eyes. 

The phantom presence of lips haunts him as he sits in the passenger seat of the rent-car they’d found themselves with. Rolling hills pass-by as nothing more than white-noise as Shane looks out at the scenery around him. Thoughts circling in frenzied pace as he looks out eyes-unseeing to the world around him. 

He had truly found himself trapped between two worlds as of late… the demonic with Ricky and the human with Ryan. Ricky himself was easy enough- a neat solution to follow with his charming words and understanding for the supernatural. But then there was Ryan… a beacon of light in his world that had been shrouded in shadows for eons. Both had reason to stay with them, so how was he to chose? 

 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

”On September 1, 1934, just outside Albury on the New South Wales border with Victoria, a young farmer was walking home his family’s new prize bull when he made a gruesome discovery — the partially burnt corpse of a young woman with part of her body stuffed into a culvert. Thus began one of Australia’s longest and most sensational murder mysteries. It would be 10 years before the police closed the case…" Ryan's words wash over Shane as they begin filming the latest episode of true crime. 

“The medical examiner found that the badly burnt body had been placed in a hessian bag, a towel had been wrapped around her head which had been savagely caved in and only a few scraps of yellow fabric remained of her clothing. Despite finding a small calibre bullet lodged in her throat, he concluded that the terrible injuries to her skull and brain had caused her death. He described her as between the ages of 20 and 30, with a slim build, light brown hair and blueish-grey eyes”

“Back at the scene of the discovery, police detected the strong odour of kerosene and a brown, oily substance. A witness had seen a fire there in the early hours of August 29, but there had been heavy rain that night which would have extinguished the flames. The police concluded that the woman had been killed elsewhere, most likely on August 28, and her body dumped and burnt at the site. Whoever had dumped the body must have worked hurriedly because the pipe had been big enough to conceal the whole corpse. Nor could he have known the area well as the culvert, although it could not be seen from a passing car, was under a main road”

“The police had no way of identifying the body. Preserved in ice at the Albury morgue, it was viewed by hundreds of people but none recognised her. With her face terribly deformed by the injuries to her skull, the photograph the police circulated had to be altered to make her look more lifelike, while the newspapers were only given a sketch”

“The metropolitan newspapers soon descended on Albury and before too long the dead woman had been dubbed the ‘Pyjama Girl’ for the fabric remnants which had been identified as the remains of yellow and white silk pyjamas. With nothing else to go on, the reporters built elaborate and totally baseless fantasies around her supposed beauty and innocence or lack thereof, her exotic pyjamas and her fiendish murderer"

"The investigation was closely followed by the press, but week after week there was no news to report, while the police followed every possible lead to identify the body. They even went so far as to track down all the women under 40 who had failed to vote in the federal election on the weekend following the discovery (voting is compulsory in Australia), all to no avail. To assist with the investigation, the police preserved the body in formalin in a zinc-lined bath and moved it to the University of Sydney, where, over the following years, it was viewed by hundreds, if not thousands, of people who still could not identify it”

“oh jeez” Shane heaved the sigh, rubbing his face absentmindedly. “this case makes me sad” 

Almost as wearily, Ryan responded in kind with a sigh as well. “it doesn’t get any better” 

“It was not until March 1944 that the police got their man. The Commissioner of the New South Wales police, William McKay, together with most of Sydney’s most powerful people, frequented Romano’s, a fashionable Italian restaurant. He noticed his waiter, Antonio Agostini, whom he remembered from before the war, was looking rather agitated, so he invited him to police headquarters where Agostini confessed to killing his wife in Melbourne ten years earlier"

“This leads us to our first suspect… Antonio Agostini was an Italian immigrant who had arrived in Australia in 1927. Linda Platt was born in England and had arrived in Australia, via New Zealand, that same year. They married in Sydney in 1930. In his long and detailed statement, Agostini told the police that his wife had had a drinking problem and one reason why they moved to Melbourne in 1933 was to get Linda away from her drinking associates. However, her drinking had continued and she had made Antonio’s life a misery. One Monday morning, he had woken to find her threatening him with a revolver. In the ensuing struggle the gun had gone off and killed Linda. Unable to bear the shame the death would have brought on himself and the Italian community, Agostini had not been able to bring himself to report it to the police. That evening he had put Linda’s body in his car and, taking a spare can of petrol, had gone for a long drive. When he saw the lights of Albury, he turned off the road, stuffed Linda’s body under a small bridge, doused it in petrol and set fire to it”

“Agostini voluntarily returned to Melbourne where an inquest was soon convened. Despite the identification being contested by Dr Thomas Benbow, who claimed the body was that of Sydney girl Philomena Morgan, the coroner came to the conclusion that it was indeed the body of Linda Agostini. Agostini was tried for her murder, but was found guilty of manslaughter instead and sentenced to six years with hard labour. He was released in 1948 and deported to Italy where he lived out his life in Sardinia, dying in 1969.”

“hang on what? There was evidence that it wasnt the right women and yet they let it slide?” 

“i guess they needed a suspect and I mean it was after world war two… so people were a little to happy to put the blame on immigrants” 

“For years the story above was the offical ending to the Pyjama Girl Mystery, except recently  as according to Melbourne historian, Richard Evans”

“intriguing!” The taller man exclaims. 

“Antonio Agostini’s occupation is usually given as waiter in the official story, but in truth, he had been working as a waiter for only three weeks when he was arrested. While he had leased the cloakroom at Romano’s when he first arrived, he was university educated and spent most of his working life in Australia as a journalist, in Sydney and Melbourne, for _Il Giornale Italiano_ , a newspaper for the Italian immigrant community whose patriotic Fascism Agostini shared. It was because of his journalism that, after the outbreak of the Second World War, Agostini was interned in 1940 as an enemy alien. However, during his years in internment he became disillusioned with the Italian Fascist Party and in January 1944 his petition for release was granted on the grounds that he no longer posed a threat to Australia. A job was found for him at Romano’s”

“During the trial, the press went to great lengths to portray Agostini as fulfilling all the stereotypes held against Italian immigrants. They would not recognise that he could have had anything but a menial job. Despite the near perfect English of his police statement, his oral testimony was reported as halting and uneducated. While describing his appearance as dapper and demeanour as inoffensive, they maintained this disguised a violent temper. And, despite the fact that Agostini came from the far north of Italy, they, of course, hinted that he had Mafia connections, proven by the fact that he was supposed to have smuggled the gun that killed his wife into the country. (To an Italian of that era, Australia was frontier country. If he had brought a gun with him, it would more likely have been for his protection than with criminal intent.)”

“His reputation for violence was based on one conviction for assault back in Italy in 1923. At a time when Italian politics was being played out in the streets, it would be no wonder that a young man with passionate political convictions might find himself caught up in a violent incident. However, in her few letters home, Linda never complained that he was violent and neither were there any reports of violence during his time in internment”

“While Agostini’s statement was lengthy and detailed, it was inconsistent with the existing evidence on several points that the police failed to clarify. Agostini stated that Linda died of a bullet wound and said nothing of beating her head in. He called the gun a revolver, when it should have been a pistol, a difference Agostini should have known as he would have done military service. He stated that he had turned off the road before he got to Albury, but to get to the point where the body was discovered from Melbourne he would have had to go through the town. He said he had doused the body in petrol, when it was kerosene that the police had detected. He stated the shooting occurred on a Monday morning, which would have been August 27, and that he had dumped her body that night, but the fire had been seen in the early hours of August 29, that is, the following day”

“so there’s even more of a plot-hole?” Shane muses after Ryan pauses.

“indeed, for It was not until the Melbourne police took him to the house where he said Linda had died that he was asked about her head injuries. He said they had occurred when he dropped her body down the stairs. He was also vague and inconsistent about several important points in his story, such as how he had dropped her, how and when he had wrapped her body, the type of gun he used and where his car was parked”

“Although it was not only the physical evidence that supposedly identified the body as Linda Agostini’s was also problematic. The ‘Pyjama Girl’ had blue eyes, while Linda’s were brown, and she was small-breasted while Linda was large-breasted. Both had slightly deformed ears, but there was no photographic evidence of Linda’s to compare. The breakthrough the police claimed to have finally identified the ‘Pyjama Girl’ was the discovery, ten years after her teeth were first examined, of two porcelain fillings which, it was claimed, had fallen out and been hitherto missed. Linda’s Sydney dentist was not in the habit of taking a chart of his clients’ teeth and could only attest to the work he might have done, which, he had to admit, was no different to the work done by any other dentist”

“At the inquest, expert witnesses were able to convince the coroner that Linda’s brown eyes could have turned blue after death, and that her breasts could have shrunk after being burnt, even though they could give no examples of either event ever having happened before”

“During the Supreme Court trial, there was much discussion about whether the bullet or the head injuries had been the cause of death. Either way, the most respected experts were adamant that the head injuries could not have been caused accidentally but must have been the result of several heavy blows”

“By December 1943, the detectives who had been working the case so far had moved on and the new overseer MacKay assigned two new detectives with orders to review the 125 files of possible victims who had been neither traced nor eliminated. Close to the top of the alphabetical list was ‘Agostini, Linda’”

“Linda Agostini had come to the NSW police’s attention as early as June 1935. George Kemphe claimed to have known Linda for seven years, but had not seen her since January 1934. He believed that the photos of the ‘Pyjama Girl’ closely resembled her, which he continued to maintain after seeing the body. However, while this lead was followed up by detectives in Sydney and Melbourne, she had been eliminated from their enquiries”

“While there was substantial evidence that Linda had disappeared and had not been heard from since August 1934, there were too many physical differences between her and the body to make the identification. None of Linda’s other friends or acquaintances who viewed the body or photographs saw any great similarity between them. When he returned to Sydney in 1938, Agostini voluntarily went to the police. He did not recognise the body as that of his wife, but did give them the name of Linda’s dentist. It was the dentist’s records which definitively eliminated Linda Agostini as the ‘Pyjama Girl’”

Frowning Shane glanced over at the tri-pod recording them. “this case is so convoluted”

“and this is me trying to keep the story as simple as possible” Ryan bantered, shaking his head before continuing his spiel. “Despite the evidence against her, Linda Agostini’s name stayed on the list and in late 1943 or early 1944 her file was opened again. Pencilled notes on the file resemble MacKay’s hand and the dental evidence is heavily underlined, the evidence whose re-examination by a new dentist began the series of events which led to Agostini’s conviction.”

“This raises the question of whether it is merely a coincidence that just as Agostini was being released from internment, new evidence was miraculously emerging that identified the ‘Pyjama Girl’ as his missing wife?”

“The conduct of the inquest certainly presents a picture of police determined to make their case at any cost. While a coroner’s inquest is meant to be impartial, with the aim of finding the truth, the ‘Pyjama Girl’ inquest was conducted along adversarial lines more akin to a trial with the council assisting the coroner acting as police prosecutor. All the evidence was presented as Linda Agostini versus Philomena Morgan, or to be more precise, as the police versus Dr Benbow. No other possible identification was considered and the coroner’s reasoning went along the lines that if the ‘Pyjama Girl’ was not Philomena Morgan she must be Linda Agostini, despite, as we have seen, all the evidence to the contrary”

“At the trial, MacKay denied having anything substantial to do with the investigation, but this was far from the truth. The case had been under his personal supervision since 1938, he had personally directed the new investigators on how to proceed, and had taken a major role in interviewing witnesses, using interrogation methods designed to lead the witnesses to identifying the body as Linda’s. The body itself was taken out of its bath and made-up to look more ‘lifelike’. Furthermore, although they viewed the body individually, the witnesses were all gathered together for the viewing and would have recognised that they all had Linda Agostini in common. It is also telling that those who saw the body before George Khempe did were unsure if it was Linda, while those that went after him were as sure it was Linda as he was.”

“MacKay also testified that he had no knowledge of Agostini except as an employee at Romano’s, but this, too, is untrue. MacKay had always had close connections with the intelligence arm of the NSW police. He was the head of the NSW Special Branch which was in charge of the internment of Italians in 1940, Agostini being among the first to be arrested. Later MacKay was put in charge of the Australian Security Services and, although he had left before he got out, Agostini’s last application for release would have crossed his desk. Furthermore, it was not normal procedure to place a former internee in a job which would have given him access to highly classified information, such as a waiter at Romano’s might pick up. When questioned on this, the Security Service could only reply that there had been reasons for this placement they could not divulge.”

“As for Agostini’s confession, MacKay testified that he had only been with Agostini for ten minutes before a typist was brought in to record his statement, that he had said nothing to encourage or coerce Agostini to confess and that Agostini had confessed spontaneously after being asked why he seemed so unhappy. However, the time recorded for Agostini’s arrival and the time at which his statement was recorded indicate that he had been with MacKay for almost an hour before the typist arrived. Meanwhile, Agostini and his defence team maintained that MacKay had told Agostini that the ‘Pyjama Girl’ had definitively been identified as Linda and he was about to be arrested, but if he confessed to accidentally killing his wife he would get off with a light sentence."

“There is one though that I came up with as to why MacKay had twisted the truth… it is clear to me that he is desperate to close the ‘Pyjama Girl’ case. So when he comes across the name Agostini, (a name that crossed his desk in the recent past mind you, he views it as the perfect solutions for not only did his wife disappear at the right time, but Agostini is an Italian, a Fascist, a man no newspaper would defend. As a released internee, he will be under the close supervision of the police, and in no position to decline an invitation to present himself at a police station. With a word in the right ear MacKay can have Agostini released and placed in a job where they can accidentally meet. All MacKay needs now is one piece of ‘evidence’ that can definitively identify Linda Agostini as the ‘Pyjama Girl’ and, lo and behold, two fillings are discovered which have been missed for the last ten years.”

“aha! Very clean… too clean” sparing a glance at Ryan, Shane continued. “I reckon it was MacKay making Agostini a scapegoat” 

“honestly I do too” Ryan confessed, a thoughtful crease to his brow. “it still doesnt tell us the identity of the Pyjama Girl is though” 

“Incriminating for MacKay… As NSW Commissioner of Police, MacKay’s influence evidently spreads as far as the Victoria Police and the Victorian judiciary. The coroner’s assisting council is happy to act on behalf of the police, expert witnesses can be recruited to bamboozle the coroner with nonsense, the trial judge can be persuaded to give a light sentence despite his own convictions, and as for the jury, the brief duration of their deliberation does not even suggest that they are being manoeuvred by an agent of MacKay’s, but that they are under direct instructions to bring in a manslaughter conviction."

“But the true questions is did MacKay entirely fabricate the case against Agostini? Was Agostini guilty of killing his wife? Surveying Agostini’s history, Evans comes to the conclusion that he was a fundamentally honest man. He refused to change his evidence in a court case which put him at odds with large parts of the Italian community, and he was even praised for his honesty and good conduct while in internment. While never denying that he accidentally killed Linda and concealed her body, he always denied that the ‘Pyjama Girl’ was his wife, nor would he confirm that he had taken the body as far as Albury. It would seem that the bulk of Agostini’s original statement was, in fact, true, and Linda Agostini’s body is lying, still undiscovered, somewhere in central Victoria.”

“oh this case makes me so frustrated” Shane groaned. 

“Ironically, while MacKay’s dubious methods for getting a conviction might have had terrible repercussions for others down the line, in Agostini’s case you might say he got what he deserved. Perhaps, then, justice was done for one dead woman, but what of the other?”

“So who was the ‘Pyjama Girl’? She was definitely not Linda Agostini nor Philomena Morgan. Her remains have been buried in Melbourne and it is likely that we will never know who she was or who killed her. As a result this case will remain… unsolved” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait University assignments stole all my spare time :/
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed the latest chapter... until next time!


	15. interlude vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fog filled morning is the backdrop to Shane's growing guilt over his kiss with Ricky Goldsworth

 

The next morning when Shane spares a glance outside their hotel room he’s greeted with the sight of a thick fog. It’s almost eerily blank as he strains himself to see through the blanket of white around him. 

The rough fabric of the curtains brushing his palms as he sweeps his eyes over the mono-tone landscape before him. Behind him he can hear Ryan fiddling with the last of their bags, the sound cutting through the tranquil of the early morning silence. 

“looks like that’s the last of it” Ryan huffs, dropping his suitcase by the door with a dull thud. 

Turning, Shane abandons his stance by the window to join the smaller man. “so where to now?” He queries. 

Ryan’s face flushes in embarrassment, hands fiddling with the draw-string of his hoodie. “well I don’t exactly have any solid cases researched at the moment” he admits bashfully. “so I was just thinking that we could perhaps spend some time looking at some more touristy areas while I finish up writing the script for the final episode of the season?”

“who are you and what have you done with Ryan?” Shane dead-pans, a teasing hint to the grin he sends the smaller man. 

“shut up, Shane” 

Chuckling Shane watched in silent amusement as Ryan levels an assessing look over their hotel room. “but… there is one case that’s been on my mind”

“well don’t leave me hanging, buckaroo, spill the deets” 

“there’s this case in the northwest region of Sydney, the Hawkesbury river to be exact” Ryan reveals, a thoughtful crease to his brow as he looks back at Shane. 

“so why not there? If there’s a case that wont leave your thoughts then what better a scenario for a season finale?” 

The grin Ryan levels his way doesn’t fail to bring a sense of fondness rising within his chest. The image sears into the forefront of Shane’s mind as his mood begins to plummet, for would the other look at him like this again if he knew that Shane had been lying to him all this time? 

“you might be on to something Madej” Ryan banters back, oblivious to Shane’s thoughts.  

“i might be” he murmurs absently in reply. 

He follows the other out the hotel on auto-pilot, standing back reserved with their bags as he watches Ryan deal with paying and signing out their room. Its not long until Ryan is back by his side, tilting his head to the side in a silent ‘lets go’ motion. The air that greets them as they enter the hotel carpark is dewey with the fog that still lingering in the air. Shane deals with their bags sliding them into the boot of their rent-car as Ryan climbs his way into the driver’s seat. 

“i feel like i’m in the middle of some indie horror movie” Ryan confessed as Shane finally joins him in the front. 

“don’t worry” Shane soothes, lips twitching upwards in amusement at his next words. “between the two of us i’m the stereotypical white guy who he gets killed off in the first act” 

 

//////////////////

 

The weather doesn’t improve at all by the time they’ve hit the road again, with their rent-car’s headlights struggling to cut through the fog which had settled into an almost blanket like coverage over the region. 

The low hum of the car’s engine is the only sound between them as they cruise along the highway. Before him, the faint cherry glow of tail-lights cuts through the fog separating them from the world around them.  He can’t help but feel that its just them for once, alone together in a way he hadn’t felt for so long. 

His heart yearns for it- to be alone with just Ryan. To hold him close and feel the other’s lips against his without a care in the world. There’s a stone in his chest as he spares a glance towards his companion, taking in how Ryan’s brow is drawn together in concentration as he focuses on the road before them. 

How had he _done it_? How had he willingly kissed Ricky when Ryan had poured his heart out to him so earnestly? 

He can feel tears prick at his eyes as he glances away, eyes sliding shut to get the image out his mind. Guilt churns in his chest like a raging sea, crashing like the tide slams into the rocks in a storm. Maybe he really was destined to the shadows? For what kind of person would disregard another’s feelings so readily? Not a good one that’s for sure… 

“Ryan” the name escapes his lips involuntarily, leaving a bitter after-taste as he says it. “do you think people-“ he flounders for a moment, voice catching. “that people who do unforgivable _things_ can be redeemed?”

He can feel the weight of the other’s gaze over his skin but for the life of him can’t make himself meet the other’s eye, to scared to see something in them, to see gold reflected back at him. The pause between his question seems to crawl painfully, he’s hyperaware of it’s crawl almost as much as the way his heart hammers in his chest. 

“i think…” there’s a thoughtful pause before Ryan continues and Shane feels that he can breathe again. “i think it depends if they are truly sorry for what they’ve done” 

And thats the catch isn’t it? For no matter how guilty he feels over it he’s not truely sorry is he? Deep down he doesn’t regret kissing the other demon. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it to himself, he’s already in to deep. Ricky Goldsworth had gotten under his skin and he found that they fit together like some sort of twisted puzzle.

“what’s brought this on?” Ryan questions softly, voice void of any judgement. “I feel like you’ve been off all morning” 

 Now thats the million dollar question… if he could just find it in himself to just confess, to speak up on all the thoughts running around his head. Perhaps he’d finally be free from Ricky’s iron grip and be able to go back to how it was before the other demon had waltzed into his life and thrown everything into disarray.

“i have been off lately… look I don’t know how to tell you this Ryan but i-” he chokes on the words as he tries desperately to open-up. He’s so close to saying it, feeling like it’s just them with the world around them a flat dream-like grey. It’s like it’s only Ryan in focus- everything else a blur; _irrelevant_. 

Then- suddenly as he looks at Ryan’s profile, brown eyes staring forward to the road before them that Shane can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have not Ryan but Ricky before him in this moment, doing unsolved with him.

“but what?” Ryan prods gently, his soft smile blinding like the sun. 

Shane’s heart drops in turn as he ponders the shift in priorities his mind has shown him of late. His smile he aims to be reassuring feels hollow as he sends it the other’s way. “but I… I just feel like I don’t say I love you enough” The words that fall from his lips leaves him with a bitter aftertaste, especially when he wonders what Ricky would think of this situation. 

It was Ricky fucking Goldsworth that got him in this mess in the first place… and Shane bitterly wished the demon would rot in hell for the upheaval the other had caused in pretty much every aspect of his unholy life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers... im sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter of this fic, ive had the worst writers block for pushing this fic forwards. i hope the next update will be quicker (and a higher word count) than this one. 
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoyed the latest chapter... until nex time! :D


	16. something you don't want to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ghoul boys film the season finale of true crime

 

“this week on the season finale of Buzzfeed; True Crime, we will be investigating the bizarre case of the Rack Man or Crucifix Man… which to this day nobody knows the identity of the man tied to a crucifix and cruelly dumped in the Hawkesbury River to die” 

The pair had made their way towards the river side region days earlier, only to film the episode in a  small park which overlooked the Hakesbury River at around mid-day to avoid disruptions while filming. It was a picturesque scene which may be slightly ruined with the knowledge that Ryan was about to reveal to the world. Shane sat beside his companion, quiet as Ryan began to introduce the case. 

“A crew of early morning fishermen were out on August 11 1994, on their usual mission the _Lady Marion_ trawler cast vast nets to fish the healthy squid population thriving in the mouth of the Hawkesbury, northwest of Sydney. Although this morning was soon to become one to remember, as for when the crew lifted a net, they discovered it was caught on a rope anchored by a steel frame. As they struggled to lift the net, they discovered something more troubling than dumped wreckage…The boat’s captain, Mark Peterson, recalled to press at the time: quote; ‘ _As I pulled it in, I saw there were plastic bags tied to it, and then I saw a bone stuck out of one of the bags.’_ End-quote.” 

“These men had found a body, wrapped in plastic, which was tied to a steel-framed crucifix. The body itself was littered with wires and ropes around the torso, wrists and neck which bound the remains to the cross. Scientists at the Institute of Forensic Medicine in Glebe estimated the body had been submerged for somewhere between six and twelve months. The description of the man was crude and unspecific: of vague European extraction, 160-166cm tall, aged between 21 and 46. There were no missing persons reports that matched these vagaries and, in any case, police had very little to go by” 

“well that’s a great start isn’t it?” Shane sighed, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“It was almost as if the man had gone out of his way to be unidentifiable or somebody had taken pains to ensure this was the case. He had no personal belongings on him, save for a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. His clothing was unmarked and mass-produced: an ‘Everything Australia’ polo shirt and ‘No Sweat’ trackpants, both sized medium” 

“obviously those clothes needed to be noted” Shane joked. 

Ryan ignore him to continue his explanation. “Being 1994, DNA technology was nascent. That year’s arrest and subsequent trial of OJ Simpson introduced the term to the wider world and even then it wasn’t fully understood by the jury as being admissible, scientifically sound evidence. So, DNA was barely on the minds of NSW Police trying to identify a murder victim. To further their frustration, six to twelve months in the murky water had eroded his fingerprints and facial features and compromised any DNA that may have been available for extraction”

“well darn” 

“A facial reconstruction was done based on his bone structure and this image was splashed across news bulletins and papers for months, as police struggled to identity the crucified man. In the forensic lab, he was given the unceremonious name of Unknown Human Remains E48293, but in media circles he was dubbed the arguably less-humane ‘Rack Man’, based on the steel frame he was attached to” 

“both of those sound lovely” Shane drawled sarcastically, “couldn’t Mystery Man or perhaps River Man have been enough for the media?” 

“A reward was increased over time until it hit $100,000, but no credible information was received. It seemed that nobody in Australia knew the man and those who did were keeping quiet, for obvious reasons. Without a victim, it’s hard to find a suspect” 

Ryan paused to stare down the camera. “What was clear, though, was this was a deliberate and meticulous killing. Every new piece of evidence was more chilling than the last. The steel-framed crucifix was custom-built for the unidentified man. The welding job was alarmingly professional and concise and the cross-frame matched the man’s wingspan perfectly. It was also far too heavy for a single person to have lifted and dumped into the river, suggesting more than one perpetrator” 

“so this was planned? Hmm, and with a team no less” Shane buts in, turning his attention to his companion. "I do have to say Ryan, the fact that he can weld seems like an important piece to me” 

Ryan’s brow furrows in thought at words. “i thought that too but you cant exactly grab every local welder and make them a suspect without further evidence as to who could be the culprit” 

“Despite best efforts the police attempted to chase gangland connections but little came of these. Unsurprisingly, due to the religious nature of such a crucifixion it was posited that a satanic cult may have been responsible. The moral panic around such cults at the time saw this salacious theory do the rounds of news outlets and current affairs programs. An episode of _Australia’s Most Wanted_ featured the killing, but no leads came from this” 

Shane couldn’t help but smirk at the notion of cults. “ah… good old satanic cults, I wonder whose bright idea that was” 

"Leads provided by the public at the time of the media blitz saw police investigate a number of shady missing persons: convicted drug dealer Joe Biviano from the Sydney suburb Drummoyne; Kings Cross businessman Peter Mitris; Chris Dale Flannery, known to underworld figures as Mr. Renta-Kill; and gambling addict Matt Tancevski, who went missing in Sydney’s Newtown in January 1993 with $1800 cash. All these leads were dismissed due to discrepancies in height, dental records and other identifying factors. The dead ends were maddening for investigators, to say the least”

Shane threw his head back in a laugh, disrupting Ryan’s spiel at the mention of the suspects names. “look, if you decide to call yourself ‘Mr Renta-Kill’ you know the dude is a bit of a douche” 

“honestly its not the best mob name I’ve heard” Ryan admits with a chuckle, shaking his head in an attempt to sober his thoughts enough to continue the account. “Detective Chief Inspector John Lehmann from the NSW Unsolved Homicide Team told crime reporter Justine Ford, who penned a book on a number of unsolved Australian murders, that until the victim is identified it is near impossible to pin the murder on anyone. quote: ‘ _Until you identify the victim, you haven’t got a starting point. At least with a victim who has been identified, you can look at who the person was and ask questions like: What was he doing? Who were his associates? Was he in trouble? Was he known to police, and if so, for what reasons?_ ’ End-quote.”

“These questions have plagued investigators for 24 years. As with most cold cases, the further from the crime we get, the less likely it is to be solved. Advancements in forensic science occur daily, but given the decomposed state of Rack Man’s body, such scientific leaps are unlikely to help. Still, the possibility exists that someone with a heavy conscience will shed light on this man’s identity. Until then, the case will remain… unsolved”

There was a pause in the wake of Ryan’s conclusion before Shane spoke up. “now that was a wild ride… from dumping a body in a river to satanic cults, that finale had it all” Shane mused, nudging Ryan in the side. 

Shaking his head the smaller man levelled Shane with an exasperated look. “of course you’d like the cults” 

Catching the look Shane grins in return. “what’s not to like?” He questions, watching as Ryan moved to check the footage of the latest recording. 

By the time their filming was done, the sun had began to set over the Hawkesbury River, the reflection of the orange coloured sky reflecting on the water’s surface.

On the walk back towards the hotel Shane and Ryan walked back hand in hand, taking a leisurely stroll around the area. “i feel that we’ve had hardly any time to just… hang out together” Ryan admits. 

Thrown, Shane turned to look at the other. “really? How so?” 

Ryan heaves a sigh, avoiding Shane’s eye. “It’s just… with all these demonic reveals and rushed travelling from place to place, I feel like everything has been so work related or supernatural related. I’m just- I just wish we had time to just hang together like a normal couple on vacation”  

“why don’t we start that now then?”

“what?” Ryan exclaims, whipping his head around to look at Shane head-on. 

“yeah… lets start with just staying in tonight at our hotel and watching some crappy B-Grade movie that’s playing on the free-to-air channels” 

The genuine wheeze laugh that Shane’s given in return is better than anything he could ever want. “yeah… that sounds good” Ryan manages to reply, pulling Shane along by the hand. 

Its the lightest Shane’s felt in a long time, even the queue for the local fish and chips didn’t get on his nerves even as the pair missed the crappy movie they’d planned to watch that evening.

Later that night as the pair sat watching crappy cable tv on the motel bed, Shane was surprised when Ryan turned to kiss him. Surprised, but willingly to respond in turn, Shane shifted so he was able to kiss the other easier without having to crane his neck awkwardly. Getting lost in the sensation of Ryan’s fingers carting through his hair, he’s thrown as he’s suddenly pushed around.

Blinking he’s greeted with golden eyes as Ricky Goldsworth dragged Shane on top of him and Shane is forced to bracket his knees on either side of Ricky’s hips as not to crush him under his weight. 

Noticing his no doubtfully stunned expression the other demon grins smugly up at him, propped up by his elbows. “are you just gonna look? ‘cause I don’t have all day, Darling” he sasses and despite his better judgement Shane surges forward as he caught the other in another kiss, successfully wiping the smug look from the other’s face. 

Like last time they kissed, there’s a hint of teeth- like even their affection for one another was filled with a hint of challenging dominance. Regardless, Shane feels like he can’t get enough when he kisses the other, feels like he’s addicted to the rush he feels each time they end up together.  

Although a metallic taste registered faintly in his mind along with a stringing sensation as Ricky bit Shane’s lips. Fighting to hold back the smirk at the action, Shane continued to kiss the other, not bothering to rise to the other’s bait. 

As they part, Ricky leans further back on the mattress beneath them. “and I thought no-one challenges the great Shane Madej without a fight” Ricky teases breathily, eyes heavy-lidded as he looks at the other in the lowlight of the hotel room. 

Shane can’t hold back the wheeze of a laugh that escapes him at the other’s words before he surges to re-capture the other’s lips in a bruising kiss. “you call this a fight?” He breathes the question teasingly against the other’s lips. 

There’s a mischievous glint to Ricky’s golden eyes as he looks up at the other through lowered lashes. “no” he replies only to surprise Shane as Ricky drops his head to mouth at Shane’s shoulder and slowly up his neck, teeth pricking column of his throat sinfully. 

“Ricky” Shane groans, the words all but ripped from his lips unprecedented. 

He feels Ricky’s grin more than sees it as the other surges up heatedly to capture his lips, teeth clicking with the force of their shared kiss. Returning the favour Shane drops to kiss along Ricky’s collar-bone, So lost in the moment was Shane that he only caught on that something was off as Ricky’s kisses began to die down in numbers significantly. 

“What’s wrong Ric- _ah!_ -“ He stutters just catching himself as he looks up to meet brown rather than gold eyes. “Ryan” he greets tying to keep his voice level as he pushed himself off the other, leaving a patch of space between them as they sat on the plush mattress. 

Ryan frowns, the crease of his brow prominent even in the low-light. “I.. when did we end up at the hotel? Did i…” he trails off as his gaze seemed to be caught on something. Shane followed his gaze to see that Ryan’s gaze had dropped to Shane’s discarded shirt on the floor. Turning back to the smaller man he’s meet with confused eyes. “I… must have blacked out again” 

He paused and an awkward air fills the space between them as his gaze roams with a flustered look over Shane’s figure as if it only just now clicked in his mind what Shane had been up to. “er… seemed like I do things I normally wouldn’t do when fully-aware” he huffs, gaze fixed to the spot where Ricky had marked up Shane’s shoulder significantly only moments ago. 

“no” the denial blurts from his lips as Shane absently rubbed at the hickey Ryan was looking at.  “You just got a bit carried away” Shane continued to smooth over the comment, all but lying through his teeth as he sends the other what he hopes is a teasing smirk and not a hollow one. 

With the way Ryan’s lips twitched in amusement it must have been the former before shaking his head. “i’m kinda concerned about blacking out like this” he admits, turning to meet Shane’s gaze. “do you think it could something supernatural?” 

“no… don’t be silly Ryan, I’d be able to sense it if it was supernatural, I reckon its just the stress of getting these videos filmed and edited on time… you know how weird the consequences of high stress can be” 

“yeah, maybe your right” Ryan muses absently as Ryan slid from the mattress. 

Not quite paying attention to what the other was saying, Shane was left to stare at the space Ricky had laid moments ago. He was lucky he was able to brush that off, he’d have to be more careful next time. ‘ _when did you decide there was a next time_?’ A voice whispers snidely in the back of his mind and Shane scowls at nothing at the thought. 

He cursed lowly, voice hushed so Ryan wouldn’t over-hear. Shit. When did he end up getting so deep? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no... Shane better sort out his priorities soon or something bad might happen 
> 
> hope the wait wasnt too long, darn Uni assignment took up a lot of my time lately. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time! :D


	17. interlude viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night revelation generates a new sense of confliction in Shane's mind....
> 
> in the end will it be his heart that sways his choice rather than his head?

 

Jolting awake Shane all but rips the sheets off himself as he slowly regains his frazzled thoughts. The light from the alarm clock cuts into the darkness of the room, the numbers ‘3:33’ all but searing onto the back of Shane’s eyelids as he struggles to adjust his eyes to the onslaught of brightness. Screwing his eyes shut echoes of his dream- no _memory_ \- sparks, playing clearly as if he were watching it on film— 

_Abruptly Shane finds himself standing in the abandoned Ararat Lunatic Asylum in Victoria, before him stands a translucent figure, it’s shapeless, nothing more than a wisp of smoke as it slowly winds its way into Shane’s view._

_“have you forgotten my words, demon?” The figure asks, voice echoing as if talking from somewhere far off like a cavern._

_Squinting to help focus, the Asylum begins to leech itself off colour and the ghostly figure becomes solid as an elderly woman’s face reveals itself to him. “you must chose” she informs sagely._

_He tries to speak but finds himself silent, mutely he can only watch as the ghost shakes her head, levelling him with an amused look as she seems to reply to his unspoken question. “you battle with yourself. You fear that your demonic nature will hurt those you love… you must chose wether or not a demon is the right choice for you… or if you are willing to embrace humanity fully. So what will it be, demon?… humanity or the underworld?”_

_Before he can attempt to question her further, he’s blinded as the ghostly figure begins to glow. Squeezing his eyes shut, Shane brings an arm upwards to cover his face in a movement of instinct. Just as he begins to worry about irreparable damage the glow diminishes._  

It takes his befuddled mind a moment to take in the situation before him, his muddled mind coming to rest on the figure standing by the hotel window, thoughts rattling around in his skull all the while as he stares unseeing at the figure before him. Golden eyes watch him back mutely, no flicker of emotion showing on the other’s face. He’s still as a statue, almost silhouetted by the lamp-post light fracturing through the hotel curtains. Shane doesn’t need to see the other’s eyes to know it’s Ricky watching him, the uptight posture is evident enough. 

‘ _you must choose_ ’ the word’s that seemed to have been said so long ago only now dawned on him as he gazed back at Ricky’s blank expression. It wasn’t _Shane_ having to chose between humanity and his demonic nature but rather _who_ he decided to spend his life with. Of course, in this sense choosing the demonic nature meant Ricky, where as choosing humanity meant Ryan. 

Breathing heavily from his startle awake Shane gasps for breath, hands grasping at the linen sheets like a life-line as he drops his gaze from Goldworth’s. His eyes slide shut automatically, as if all he had to do was re-close them to somehow re-live the dream that had come to him. 

Unsurprisingly, all he sees in darkness. Although it is in this darkness that he can think and pretend for a moment that its just him who was present to awake with jarring thoughts. He feels raw, like a nerve uncovered, as it dawns on him that he can only pick one. For picking Ricky would mean he’d lose Ryan and his heart broke in his chest at the mere thought. The smaller man had been by his side for years now, completing a part of himself he never knew he was missing. Although, on the flip-side was Ricky… he would never have to hide himself with Ricky, would never have to hold himself back, no fear of harming the other- it would be _so easy_. 

But then when had Ryan ever done anything to hinder him? That man was his rock, a grounding presence that had been with him through everything. That man had stared the devil in the face and instead of running he’d embraced it. He’d seen something in Shane’s damned soul and held onto it. He didn’t deserve someone like Ryan. This whole situation proved that. 

It should have been simple. To chose which one he wanted but Shane found himself at a loss.

Eyes sliding open, Shane drags his eyes once more to meet Ricky’s, hoping the demon would say something, perhaps read something in his expression and give him the answer that would solve all his problems… but the demon just watches- _silent_ \- no better company than a marble statue. For a moment he wishes it was Ryan by his side, not Ricky Goldsworth with his cold affection. Ryan would know what to say, would take Shane’s hands in his and squeeze, grounding him with his mere presence. 

But then, with his hair almost haloed by the light of the street outside, Ricky Goldworth’s head tilts _just_ to the side. It’s an action that most would miss, or not take note of, but to Shane the action speaks volumes. Its that unspoken signal that shows that Goldsworth may not be as warm with his affection as Ryan but it doesn’t mean that the other doesn’t care.

 The action arouses Shane from the bed and he nearly falls to his knees before the other. Silently he does just that, prostrated on the ground before the other like he was something holy. Blindly Shane reaches out, hands grasping Ricky’s like a begging man but isn’t that what he is right now? He’s down on his knees before the other wordlessly begging him to demonstrate affection to him, to show he’s not as cold as Ricky pretends to be. 

 It’s like some painting from a time gone by, Shane positioned before the demon like he was some sort of divine entity. Lips parting, Shane hesitates as he ponders if maybe he was wrong in thinking humanity was the right choice for him. As if confirming his thoughts, Ricky’s stoic expression loosens just so, a fond curl to his lips as he gazes down at Shane all but grovelling at his feet. 

Shane’s speechless as the other demon reaches down to cup his cheek, something unreadable glinting in those golden eyes. “something is bothering you, is it not?” 

The question breaks the atmosphere between them, that heavy air which crackled and weighed Shane down with a sense of longing he hadn’t realised he’s possessed. There’s a flicker in Ricky’s expression, the smallest twitch which was hardly noticeable if he hadn’t been analysing the other’s expression so thoroughly. He knows the other feels it too, that longing. Or perhaps he just knows that breaking the silence between them had ruined whatever was about to unfold between them. Wether that was a confession from Shane about choosing hell or Ricky demonstrating affection he so rarely displayed, the taller man wasn’t sure. 

“yes” Shane admits in a rush of breath, feeling like he’s teetering unsteadily on a tightrope as he all but drags himself from the floor to stand upright. Although, the moment he stands he’s greeted with the familiar stoic expression from the other demon, a facade the other fell into whenever he felt he no longer had the upper hand. The look gives Shane pause, makes him ponder for a moment that if Goldsworth hadn’t spoken, maybe Shane would have admitted something he would’ve regretted. 

“I was wondering if I should return back… if I should chose brimstone over earth for a while” in the end it’s a half-truth that leaves Shane’s lips and by the way Ricky’s expression twists thoughtfully, it seems the demon is none the wiser of Shane’s true thoughts. 

“between wanting me here and thinking about returning home…  it’s like hell is where you want to be, Madej” Goldsworth muses, golden eyes softening once more. 

It’s moments like that, when the demon shows emotion that Shane is once more drawn to the other. He’s sure its written all over his face, the want, the raw emotion he’s feeling. It’s like his prayers have been answered as Ricky shifts ever closer to him, the two of them almost pressed chest to chest. 

Ricky moves to cradle Shane’s cheek in one hand before slowly he moves his face closer to Shane’s, his breath fanning across Shane’s cheek. He’s like Judas, pressing a kiss to his cheek that way- the action lacking real affection and more a mark of betrayal yet to come. For Shane’s sure that Ricky Goldswoth would rather crucify him than stoop down to a level so human like as love. 

Even so, he can’t help but forgive the other. Even if his affection is a facade for something deeper, darker that Shane can’t see yet. Ricky’s fond grin after the action is blinding and Shane can’t find it in himself to care… not when Ricky looks at him like that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the horendous wait.... im afraid it was due to two things 1) time got away from me 2) Uni assignments are killer 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this work so far (and i swear there's something juicy on the horizen still to come) 
> 
> until next time! :D


	18. follow to the graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> telling the truth can either go well or go south... but which way will it go for Shane?

The light that pours from the hotel window fills Shane’s chest with relief as he throws an arm across his face, willing himself to wake up.  He can feel more than see Ryan lying next to him with the others arm thrown across his torso. After the time he’d had last night, he was relieved to find himself awoken by morning sunshine and not an ominous message from beyond the mortal plane. 

“morning” Ryan mumbles sleepy into the crook of Shane’s neck, the words hardly more than a puff of air against Shane’s skin. 

The taller man can’t help the fond grin in response as he ducks his head to press a chaste kiss to the crown of Ryan’s head. “good morning” he murmurs back, equally soft. 

“i’m thinking a lazy day in would do us well” Ryan muses, pulling his arm away from Shane as he rolls over onto his back. 

“you think? I reckon going to some haunted location would be good too” Shane teases back, failing at reigning back his amusement at the deadly look Ryan shot his way in reply. 

“as much as Unsolved is my baby I do like to spend time doing nothing, despite popular belief” 

“you do? That’s news to me” Shane drawls, propping himself up on his elbow. 

His free hand twitches absently as his mind begins to run away from him, the way Ryan’s hair was messed up was making his thoughts turn south. In the early morning light the way Ryan’s eyes glint does nothing to quell the emotion simmering within him. 

“i have no idea why I date you” the smaller man sighs no real bite to his words. 

“i think I know why” Shane murmurs. Shifting so his arms bracket either side of Ryan’s body, hands bunching the sheets as he all but drags himself upwards to straddle the other. 

The smaller man is mute beneath him lips parted absently as he gazed up in stunned surprise. Swallowing, Ryan’s reply is hardly more than a whisper: “why?” 

“because you love me” 

It’s a loaded comment, Shane knows it is. Internally he cringes at the way sounds like a gun going off in the tranquility of their morning. He can gain nothing from the expression on Ryan’s face. It causes his certainty from moments ago to dwindle, his thoughts racing as doubts flicker in his mind. 

His apprehension must reflect in his own expression as he’s soon greeted with the sensation of Ryan pressing his palm against Shane’s cheek. The caresses almost instantly loosens the apprehension bunching in Shane’s muscles and lets him let out the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d held in. 

“i do…” Ryan confirms. “love you, I mean” 

He’s said it before, so long ago it seems, when Shane had first revealed he was a demon to the smaller man. So it shouldn’t be so jarring but it is, it leaves his mind whirring to hear the words escape from the other lips. It was silly on Shane’s part to be so surprised when the smaller man surged forward during Shane’s stunned silence to capture him in an open-mouthed kiss before Shane even had the chance to reply in turn. 

Eyes slipping closed, he can’t help but get lost in the feeling of Ryan’s lips against his- the soft press of it. Warmth ignites in his chest and he can’t help the way he smiles into their kiss. Ryan’s hands grip the fabric of his t-shirt, the motion not entirely realised by the smaller man as they continue to kiss. 

He’s unaware of nothing outside the sensation of the slide of Ryan’s lips against his own, the way the other’s hands explored teasingly over his body. Their pressed nearly flush together, a warm solid weight which never fails to send Shane’s thoughts scattering from anything that isn’t want.

It doesn’t take long as Ryan begins to nip kisses along the arch of Shane’s neck as he in turn runs his hands down the planes of muscles making-up Shane’s back. 

Shane can’t help the groan that escaped him at the action. Not thinking as his words run away from him, lost in the feelings of the other and his lips. “Ricky” he bites out the name, wanting nothing more than the other to continue. 

The sensation of having Ryan’s lips on his skin abruptly vanished. Thinking nothing much of the action Shane sucks in a much needed breath, nearly breathless from the onslaught of kisses they’d shared. It’s only as the time drags on that Shane opens his eyes, which he hadn’t realised he’d closed, only to look down at Ryan to see the other’s face drained of colour. 

“w-what did you call me?” Ryan queries, the words so quiet that if Shane weren’t so close he wouldn’t have heard him.  

Blinking Shane’s mind struggled to think about anything other than Ryan’s lips. “uh?” He replies back unintelligently. 

The response only caused a frown to come over Ryan’s features as a frustrated glint enters the other’s dark eyes. “just now… what did you call me?” 

Its irrational in the way Ryan’s cold tone was beginning to rub Shane the wrong way as the taller man fought to keep the scowl off his face. “Jesus, Ryan! what’s up with you?” Shane snaps in frustration at the demands the other sends his way, rocking back on his heels as he shifts off the other. 

A dark look over comes Ryan’s features. “what’s wrong with _me_?” A tense laugh escaped the smaller man before he continues. “ No! What’s wrong with _you_!” Ryan snarls, poking a finger at Shane’s chest harshly at the last word in emphasis.  “you’re the one calling me Ricky” 

If he had thought the apprehension he’d felt earlier was bad, then Shane couldn’t begin to explain the way his body grew rigid at the words. He can feel his face draining of colour as he stares horrified at the other. _Had he_? Shane wracks his brain to see if he can remember the moment but all he can focus on is the hurt expression lining the other’s face. There’s desperation in the way Ryan searches his expression, he’s looking for something but just what Shane’s not sure. 

“Ryan-“ he tries to amend, tongue tied as he races to say something, _anything_ to explain himself but words fail him at the closed off expression gracing his beloved’s face as Shane’s mind draws a blank. 

“don’t” Ryan bites out through clenched teeth. 

He’s numb, a stone in his chest as Shane finds himself unable to look the other in the eye. He feels more than sees Ryan slide off the bed, the bed dipping in the shift of weight only solidified the action.

He’s aware just enough to reaches out to grip the others arm, perhaps using to much force as he holds the other in place. “let me go Shane” Ryan bites out, attempting to wrench his arm out of Shane’s iron grip. 

“i can explain” 

“can you?” Ryan demands, eyes hard as he gestures wildly outwards. “because you better have a fucking good reason for me not to walk out that door” 

‘ _Tell him_ ’ his mind screams, chants at him desperately to spill everything he’d previously wanted so much to say. ‘ _you’re possessed! Tell him! You’re possessed! Tell him-_ ’ 

“you’re possessed” the words fall from his lips, his mind nearly not comprehending the fact he said the words aloud. It’s eerily quiet in the pause after his words, so much so that he can hear a car distantly going past outside the window. 

“i’m… what?” 

Swallowing audibly Shane tentatively continues. “possessed… infested… plagued-“ 

“i get it Shane!” Ryan explodes, features twisting in a snarl. “but how does that relate to you calling me Ricky?”

And isn’t that the million dollar question? 

There's a bitterness that fills him as he avoids Ryan eye. “it’s him”

“ _him_?” Ryan’s laugh of disbelief is almost hysterical. “he’s a fucking character Shane, he’s not real” 

“oh but he is… I wish he wasn’t but he is” 

He turns his attention back to the other to see the smaller man run a hand through his hair in clear distress. “Jesus Christ, Shane. Why the fuck would you keep this from me?”  

The sensation of Ryan’s questioning eyes makes his skin crawl. “i don’t know” he confesses at last. ‘ _That’s a lie_ ’ A voice tell him, sounding suspiciously like Ricky Goldsworth so he ignores it in turn for Ryan’s betrayed expression. 

“like hell you don’t… god, can I even trust you anymore?” 

The question feels almost as painful as if Ryan had slapped him. He kind of wishes the smaller man had with the way he’d all but ripped himself out of Shane’s grip. It’s like he’s paralysed as he stays there on the bed well after he heard the hotel door slam shut, the roar of blood rushing in his ears as he finds himself alone yet again. 

He can only pray that this isn’t his undoing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh... now you've done it Madej....
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this update, sorry for the wait life ran away from me.   
> until next time! :D


End file.
